


It's all so Bewely

by Kojoti



Category: Alice and Demetri, Charlie Bewley and Ashley Greene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 19:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kojoti/pseuds/Kojoti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this Fic Charlie Bewley is the owner of several major companies all around the world and Ashley Greene ends up as his P.A. after they have spent a night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these people in any way possible! ,-_-,  
> Happy Reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story has not been proof read  
> I am aware that there are many spelling errors as English is not my first language.  
> My apologies

Ashley felt that going out that night was a bad idea, since she had a job interview first thing in the morning but her friends would not take no for an answer as it was her 25th birthday. But as she stood with her back to the neon light wall of the club, dressed in a shiny grey silk dress with her hair lightly falling onto her bare shoulders she was suddenly feeling the urge to thank her friends for dragging her out there.  
He was standing in front of her, his body hovering over her as his arms were stretched out on either sides of her face, his palms flat to the wall. He was so close, brushing his body ever so lightly against hers and Ashley felt a tingle of lust thrust between her thighs as she licked her lips.  
The young man whom had been dancing up against her for the last hour had introduced himself as Charlie, no last name and all Ashley wanted from this stranger was for him to stop stalling and kiss her there and then!

Charlie smiled ever so lightly as he leaned in closer, his muscular body now pressed up against hers with her soft hands on his hips. He could feel the soft touch of her fingers on his hipbones as his t-shirt was slightly drawn up, exposing his flesh.  
He wasn’t really the type of guy who would have a one night stand and if he could help it, he would be getting her number before the end of the night, even if he was a bit drunk, but as for this second he would forget about her number and…

Leaning in closer Charlie finely placed his lips to hers and she felt herself pulling him closer, his body now pushing her up against the wall with a bit more pressure and a moan of relief left her tiny mouth, despite the fact that his breath smelled of whisky. Within the next second Ashley parted her lips as she felt his warm tongue brushing against her lips, asking for permission to enter. As soon as her lips parted he slipped his tongue in ever so slowly, just getting the taste of her. With another slow movement he found her tongue and twirling his around hers, deepening the kiss.

As she moaned again Charlie brought his left hand down from the wall and took hold of her hair, turning his head to get a better angle as he slipped his tongue deeper into her mouth. To him she tasted like a rain drop, so pure and soft to his tongue. Under his right hand, which was now wrapped around her cheek, her skin reminded him of a baby, so soft and fragile, like he could break her if he held her too tight.  
Against his will, he broke the kiss, “What do you say we get out of here,” he whispered, his breath slightly uneven, “Perhaps your place?” ‘Fuck’ he knew he was going to regret making something so pure scream his name, but he wanted her, he wanted to get her out of that pretty little dress and tousle her hair with his fingers as he went down on her…  
“No,” she said in an angelic voice with her breath rushed, bringing his thoughts back to her, “Too far. There are rooms for rent upstairs?”  
Charlie was a bit surprised to hear her suggestion. Sure she was beautiful and to many men she would seem like she could be a ‘fun time’, but to him she seemed like she would never do something like that. “Err, okay,” he smiled as he took her hand and moved to the stairs.

 

When the sunlight lit up Charlie’s closed eyelids orange he stirred awake, turning his head away from the heat as he reached a hand over to the other side of the bed only to find it empty.  
He flew up at once, his bright dark blue eyes searching the room. “Ashley!?”  
No answer.  
Looking down at his Harry Winston watch that stated 07:15 he realised she must have left hours ago. Charlie whipped his head around hoping to find a note with a number on the bed stand, but no such luck. His eyes then shot down at the sheets under his fingers were it felt slightly harder than the rest of the sheet. Lifting up the covers, Charlie’s eyes stretched wide. Blood, spots of dry blood, where Ashley had lain under him last night.  
“Fuck!” he cursed out loud as he felt like a dog, he knew bedding this girl was going to haunt him the next morning, but really? She looked like she wouldn’t sleep with just any guy and she had said that she never did anything like that (twice) before he made love to her, but she had to be a virgin as well?  
Disappointed that he had deflowered a girl and didn’t even know her last name or how to find her, he swung his feet out of bed and reached for his pants, his thoughts going back to the night before.

Ashley giggled the cutest giggle Charlie had ever heard in his entire life as he shut the door behind them. When he turned around smiling she had her hands on the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it up and then over his sandy blond hair.  
Dropping his shirt to the floor as he shuffled out of his sneakers Charlie took hold of her firm behind and found her lips.  
With a moan to his touch, Ashley moved her soft hands from his forearms all the way up to his shoulders where she wrapped them around his neck and stroked his neck hair.  
As Charlie turned his head to deepen their kiss, his hands made their way from her perfectly round arse to the zipper of her silk dress, gently zipping it down and with a soft tug of his hand he let it fall to the ground with a soft hush. Breaking the kiss he allowed his eyes to trail down from her lips to her perfect curves. She was so beautiful.  
Charlie felt the smile fall from his face as her hands came up as if she wanted to cover herself up only to drop them back to her sides with hesitance.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked as he stroked at her cheek with the back of his knuckles.  
“Nothing,” she said with a gulp, “I- I just don’t usually do something like this”.  
“Do you want to stop?”  
“…No.” she said softly and with the tone of her voice, Charlie thought she was surprised that he had the decency to ask.  
He was about to ask her if she was sure,’ when she wrapped her arms around his neck once more and she stood on her toes to find his lips.  
With slight hesitation Charlie wrapped his arms around her naked body, his left hand gently moving up her back as his right sunk into her thick wavy hair, lifting her slightly off the ground and onto his feet, he walked with her to the bed and laid her down gently.  
As he watched her sliding to the headboard of the bed, he started unbuckling his belt and zipped it down, letting it tumble to the ground along with his Kelvin, his blue eyes finding the dark brown-blue of hers as she spoke.  
“I really want you to know that I have never done anything like this.”  
“Ashley,” he said as he crawled over to her on all fours, “If you’re going to keep telling me this I’m going to take the hint and get you home safely,” he said with a smile.  
She looked up at him with wide wondering eyes, “You would do that?”  
“Gees Ash, do I seem like that big an asshole?” he asked amused.  
She giggled at that and Charlie smiled warmly at the child in her, “No, it’s just if you take me home now,” she reached out a soft hand and wrapped it around his already hard manliness, “You’re going to have a problem with this fella.” She said with a naughty smile as he moaned in reaction to her touch.  
No longer willing to be the nice guy Charlie leaned in and found her lips hungrily. He cupped his hand around one of her perfect breasts and lightly massaged it in the palm of his hand.  
With a gasp of shock Charlie pulled away as she tightened her hold. Taking hold of her thighs Charlie yanked her down until she was flat on her back under him, forcing her hand away from him in the process, which had her giggling again.  
With a smile of his own Charlie took hold of her feet and placed them onto his bare chest, stroking down the curve of her legs and watched as they got Goosebumps, which widened his smile as he met her staring eyes.  
Trailing his eyes back down to his hands he took hold of her black lace panties and gently removed them as she lifted her bottom to help. As soon as he had them off and had tossed them over his shoulder he lowered her feet from his chest, spreading her open, just to watch her close her knees.  
“Do you trust me?” he asked as he watched her cheeks turn a rosy-pink.  
She just nodded not trusting her own voice.  
“You don’t need to be shy Ash, you’re beautiful.”  
Slowly he felt her opening her legs and as if to thank her, he leaned over, in between her lovely legs and kissed her. Reaching down a hand, he softly put his forefinger between her already moist lips and as he did that she freed a soft moan into his mouth, her long finger nails taking hold of his shoulder, bring him down closer as her hips arched up into his touch.  
He continued to stroke at the softness between her thighs as he broke the kiss, his lips trailing down the curve of her jaw and into her neck.  
He took his time exploring every curve of her body with his lips as she moaned and arched onto him with every stroke of his fingers. By the time his lips reached the lowest part of her flat stomach, Ashley was completely at ease under him. Her legs were spread open wide as if inviting him to take her, her breath was rushed and her eyes dark with lust as her body welcomed the feeling of pleasure.  
With one last kiss to her soft skin Charlie dropped onto his stomach, took a soft hold on her upper legs and dipped his head in between her long smooth legs and found the soft pink button between the moist lips.  
He barely had a chance to get into good rhythm when Ashley arched her back as she laid her head back, crushing the pillow between her and the bed, then her gasp changed into a high scream of his name in pleasure as she came, surprising him a bit with the amount of force.  
“Charlie, please! Please make love to me!” she begged as he licked at the moist running down into his mouth.  
With a smile Charlie sat up on his knees between her still spread open-wide legs, his cock was throbbing in wanting-pain as he too was not far from his climax. This girl did things to his body no other woman has ever had the pleasure of doing to him. He could feel his heart beat quickening as he looked down on her. A goddess, his goddess, as his eyes came into view of hers he found her staring, staring at the length of his cock. Her eyes were wide with fascination and lust.  
With another smile he leaned over and found her lips, less urgent than before but replaced by a softness, his lips lingering in the folds of hers as if wanting her to know that he wasn’t all that rushed to have this over with, as if he was savouring the taste of her soft mouth.  
A deep joyful moan escaped from her as Charlie slowly helped his swollen erection into her welcoming warmth.  
Breaking the kiss, Charlie took a soft hold of her upper legs as he begun a soft rhythm of moving in and out of her. He watched as her beautiful mouth opened in a silent O, her eyes fell closed as she took hold of his forearms and began to move with him. Pretty soon she began to moan in pleasure, taking a stronger hold on his arms as he begun to thrust deeper and faster.  
Charlie grunted with pleasure as her muscles tightened around his erection, begging him to let himself free.  
As he felt her and himself getting closer to a climax Charlie leaned in over her, letting her legs go, which she then wrapped tightly around his hips, pulling him in deeper. He felt her body jerk and she screamed-moaned in surprise when he found her g-spot.  
With a smile he pulled back and thrust in hitting the same spot again and again until she came hot and fast over him.  
With a deep grown of his own, he dropped his head back as he took one last thrust while coming deep within her warmth…

 

Ashley cursed as she stepped through her front door, this was so not how she had planned to start this day. She just knew that she would end up being late for the job interview up town at the Bewley Import and Export Estate which was scheduled for 8am.  
Stepping out of her heels as she made her way to the bathroom she zipped her dress down and sighed when she once again realized that her panties must still be somewhere in the room she and Charlie had rented for the night…  
“Charlie…” she said softly as she closed her eyes and opened the shower.  
As she closed her eyes she saw him fast asleep propped down on his stomach with his right arm thrust under his pillow in such a manner that it was pressed up against his messy sandy-blond hair, his head was turned to her and his left arm was wrapped around her waist…  
She can remember how badly she wanted to stroke his cheek, hoping that he would wake and look at her one last time with that breath-taking deep-sea-blue eyes…  
But she didn’t, instead she had gotten up and sneaked out like a paid whore… But even though she had known Charlie only a few hours he never once made her feel like one. No he had respected not only her but her body as well, he had touched her as if he was afraid of breaking her and he kissed her as if he had loved her for years-  
“Ashley stop it!” she yelled at herself, “you’re never going to see him again, there’s nothing logical about day dreaming about him.”

Ashley could feel her heart beat speeding up as the secretary at the front desk showed her into the office.  
“Mr Bewley will be here shortly, he’s just running a bit late,” the secretary said as she opened the big carved-out wooden doors, “Can I offer you some coffee while you wait?”  
“No thank you.” Ashley said smiling at the friendly elderly woman.  
“Take a seat Mr Bewley will be with you shortly.” She said smiling and closed the door as she stepped out.  
Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Ashley took a seat on one of the leather sofas in the sitting area away from the enormous desk found at the window.  
It was the biggest office she had ever seen in her life, it was spacious and luxurious but comfy at the same time, and she knew that she would enjoy working for the man it belonged to.  
“Thank you Lilly.” A soft but muscular voice said as the door opened and Ashley could feel her heart pick up rhythm again.  
As he entered the room Ashley was a bit disappointed that she could only see his back. He was dressed in an expensive looking silk grey suit, he had sandy-blond hair cropped short at the back but it seemed to be a tad longer at the front. From the look of his shoulders she could tell that he spent a lot of time working out and by looking at his hand closing the door she guessed him to be in his late 20s or early 30s.  
Taking one last deep breath Ashley found her feet as she stroked the wrinkles out of her dress and then she bent down to pick up her portfolio, her hair falling over the side of her face.  
“Ah, Miss Greene,” he said in that smooth voice and Ashley could hear a hint of an English accent, “Sorry I kept you waiting.”  
“That’s okay, it was barely 5 minutes,” she said as she wiped her hair out of her face and brought her eyes up to the man in front of her.  
“Oh my- Charlie…” She choked as her hand came up to her mouth her eyes locked on his.  
“Ashley-“  
“This- I have to go!”  
“Ashley wait!” she heard him call out as she ran out of the office as fast as her stilettos would allow.

“Ashley, wait!” Charlie called as he stumbled out of the office after her, running into Lilly in the progress. “Bollox!” he called as he caught the elderly woman before she could fall to the floor. “Sorry Lilly.”  
“No biggie, kiddo…” Lilly said as she straightened out his jacket, “… She the reason you were so late this morning?”  
“That obvious?” He said looking down at the woman he had come to love as a second mother.  
“Charlie,” she said as she raised his chin so he would look at her, “Never in the 10 years I’ve been working for you have you ever tried to stop a girl from leaving your office and let’s face it, darling, you had a few in there… So she must be something special.”  
“What are you saying Lilly?”  
She gave him a look that told him the obvious.  
“She’s embarrassed, there’s no chance she’ll take the job.” he said shaking his head.  
“Charlie, swallow that Bewley pride, pick up the bloody phone and offer her the job, prove to her that she can learn to trust you as a friend and then maybe, just maybe you’ll win her heart.”  
“Think so?” Charlie asked slightly taken aback by how well she knew… as if she was a fly on the wall last night.  
“Yes darling,” She said as she handed him the portfolio that Ashley had dropped on the way out.  
With a sigh Charlie stepped back into his office and closed the door.

Sitting down in his leather desk chair he opened her portfolio and he found that he was really surprised with the amount of experience she had behind her name at the young age of 25. Both the companies she worked for before she came to L.A. had nothing but good things to say about the young woman.  
Taking a deep breath he picked up the phone and dialled her mobile number.  
“Ashley… Ashley Greene…” Her voice came over the receiver and by the sound of her voice Charlie was pretty sure that she had been crying.  
“Miss Greene, its Charlie Bewley, do you have a second?” The moment the words left his mouth he wanted to kick his own ass.  
“… Charlie, what do you want?”  
“I- Ashley I understand that you’re shocked and overwhelmed but I really want you to consider taking this job… Please?” he said dropping the professional businessman act.  
“Why?” she asked sceptically.  
“You’re the best I’ve seen by far.” He said not wanting to push his luck by adding something more  
“I- I don’t know Charlie…”  
“Look, just give it two weeks, if you don’t like it you hand in your resignation and I’ll let you go at the end of the month, no questions asked.”  
“Really?” She asked softly.  
“Really.”  
“And it’s strictly business?”  
“If that’s what you want, yes.” He said holding his breath in the hope that she would agree.  
“… When do you want me to start, Sir?” she asked after a few moments of silence.  
“Officially on Monday,” he said with a huge smile spreading over his face, “But Lilly will be here till then, so if you would like a crash course of the office you can come in on Thursday and Friday.” 

Ashley found herself hesitate more than once in front of the glass company doors of the Bewley Estate on Thursday morning, but it turned out that she was worried unnecessarily since Charlie called in before she arrived and apparently he was out of town on business. He wasn’t sure for how long.  
But she was grateful for Lilly who was willing to teach her all the ins and outs of the filing cabinets and what Charlie found annoying.  
As much as she hated to admit it, she really wanted to be good for his business.  
Taking a few files into his office Ashley paused for a second then her eyes caught a photo standing next to his laptop. Within the alabaster frame was a photo of Charlie and a younger version of himself, they were standing on top of some mountain, dressed to keep the worst of cold weather out. She couldn’t help but stare at the lines of his face made by the huge smile stretched across his handsome face, his smile always seemed to touch his eyes, she remembered him having a small argument with one of the men in the club and even though it was supposed to be a threatening smile she could remember it touching his eyes…  
“That’s Charlie’s younger brother Andrew,” Lilly said as she entered the room and opened the cupboard behind the door, “He and Charlie are really close.”  
“… He’s really as nice as he appears to be… isn’t he?” Ashley asked in a whisper.  
After placing the folder into the cupboard, Lilly turned around with a smile, “Take it from an old friend of the Bewley family, he might be wearing a few thousand dollar suit but you’ll never find a better man than Charlie Bewley. He’s just as normal as you sweetheart, give him a chance, I promise he’ll end up surprising you.”

 

“Hello?” Ashley answered the phone as she got into her company car on Monday morning two weeks later, she still had not seen Charlie since the day of the interview.  
“Good morning Ashley, it’s Charlie, are you at the office yet?”  
“Oh-“ Ashley gulped involuntarily, “I’m just getting into my car, I’ll be there in just a few seconds.”  
“Don’t bother,” Charlie said friendly, “I won’t be coming in to the office today and there are a few things I would like to discuss with you. Could you come by my house?”  
“Oh, uhm sure…” she said slightly surprised even though Lilly told her that Charlie sometimes would need her to drop by his house.  
“Good, do you have the address?”  
“Yes, Lilly had it saved on my GPS. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”  
“Lilly, is always one step ahead of me, see you in a bit Ash.” Charlie said with a soft laugh before he hung up.

Ashley found herself choking at her cup of Joe’s Coffee as she pulled into the drive way of Charlie’s home except it would most likely be classified as a mansion.  
Placing down the cup as she came to a stop in front of the security gate, she opened her window as the security guard stepped closer.  
“Good morning,” the man said as he looked at the licence plates of her car. He was a good looking man of his mid-40’s with blond-ish hair and grey blue eyes, dressed in a black army uniform.  
“Morning, I’m here to see Mr Bewley, I’m his secretary-“  
“Miss Greene?” He asked with a smile.  
“That’s me…”  
“Sorry Miss,” he said as he waved for the second guard to open the gate, “Just a security check, go right on through.”  
With a nod to the man she was sure was a former Special Forces Soldier she drove up to the house, her brown-blue eyes taking in the beautiful garden and the size of the house.  
It was a typical Los Angeles rich-man mansion consistent with palm-trees, green lawn-covered land and colourful flowers running along the fences stretched all around the property. The drive way was formed by huge grey concrete blocks that lead up all the way to the garage doors and the front door steps.  
As Ashley got out of her car with her day planner she noticed the beautiful silver Ford Mustang-GT 500 with midnight blue racing stripes standing in front of the three-door garage. And she found that she was pleasantly surprised that it wasn’t a Ferrari or a Porsche.  
Shutting her car door she made her way up the same shaded steps as this of the drive way, she found herself following the beautiful plants aligned with the steps in layers. Whoever designed this home, wanted to make it appealing to the eye. The home itself was creamy coloured that was well fitted to the greys, the modern designed roof in the colour of a rusty brown as was the outline of the house.  
She was just about to knock on the big wooden doors when it swung open revealing an elderly man of his early 50s dressed in a stylish black suit standing in the door.  
“Miss Greene,” he said as he stood to the side so that she could come in, “Mr Bewley is expecting you, please follow me.”  
As she followed the butler out to the back of the house she looked over the beauty of modern white sofas, breath taking art pieces and light wooden floors, but what really caught her eyes was the huge glass cubit-wall that was filled with witch seemed to be hundreds of photos. Photos of Charlie and friends, family and all the places he had travelled, she couldn’t believe her eyes when she saw him on the steps of the Great Wall of China and many other well-known city signatures.  
Finley walking out into the back yard, Ashley found her breath disappear on her. An even bigger garden surrounded her with a magnificent swimming pool welcoming her in the distance, with the tropical blue sea waters of LA seen beyond, a glass dining table was set up next to the pool under a huge umbrella.  
Seated at the head of the table with his back to them was Charlie.  
“Mr Bewley,” the butler said as they neared the table, “Miss Greene has arrived.”  
“William,” Charlie said as he found his feet, dropping his napkin on the table, “we had this conversation, my father is Mr Bewley, to you I’m just Charlie.”  
“Of cause Sur…” William said as Charlie turned around to face them. Like always he was dressed to empress, with a grey suit and a white buttoned shirt.  
“Please Ash,” Charlie said as he gestured to a pillow cover chair at the table, were an extra set of plate was found, “sit, have breakfast with me.” He said smiling that angel like smile Ashley loved so much.  
Hesitating for a second, Ashley smiled at the idea as she took in the seat, after all she was starving.  
“Did you sleep well?” Charlie asked as William placed down a plate of pancakes in front of Ashley.  
“Yes thank you Sur…” she said as she looked down at it, it was filled with eggs and bacon with fresh strawberry’s on the side and a glass of juice.  
Nodding Charlie started were he had left off with his breakfast, “Ash I’m going to cut strait to the point… I’m leaving for London tomorrow on business and I need you to accompany me…”  
“For how long will we be leaving?” she asked a bit taken aback by the order.  
“It’s hard to tell, 2 weeks, maybe 3.” He said finding her eyes  
“But what about the office and all your appointments, Sir?” Ashley asked as she hoped to get out of it… somehow spending n week or two alone with Charlie in London scared the hell out of her.  
“Well that’s why I called you here this morning, I need you to move all my appointments for when I return and when we are in London all calls will be forwarded to your PDA,” he said as he pushed a silver PDA into her direction, “That way you will have my office in the palm of your hand.”  
“Oh…” was all she managed to get out as she picked up the little device.  
“Ash, “ Charlie said finding her eyes again as he lowered the rim of his glass from his lips, “I need you to have it on you at all times, my personal number is on speed dial, number 1.”  
“Yes Sur.”  
“Our plain leaves first thing tomorrow morning, can you be ready by then?”  
“Yes Sir, but what would I need for the two weeks…”  
“Just your day planer and the Laptop given to you yesterday.” He said simply.  
“Very well…” she said a bit disappointed, She knew that she had been the one to tell him that she wanted him to act professionally, but he almost seemed harsh…  
“Well eat up,” he said smiling, which had her taking her thoughts back at once…


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley found herself without breath (which was starting to annoy her.) as she stepped on to Charlie’s privet plain, it was like a home on its own, made up with luxuries and comfortable sitting aria, a section clearly used as an ‘office’ and even a surround sound TV system found near the mini bar, which was linked to a classy kitchen and down the hall two rooms were found with extremely comfortable looking king sized beds each with their own bathrooms. As curiosity got the better of her knowing that Charlie was running late she desided to have a look around in the slightly bigger room that was clearly marked as the one Charlie uses. Next to the comfortable looking bed that was made up with dusty-blue and black silk covers she found two Stephen King novels on the side cubit with another photo of him and Andrew, this time they were on the beach. When she opened his clothing cubit she was shocked to find enough clothes in its core to form up 7 outfits, which made her realize that Charlie spent a lot of time on this plain, traveling all around the world, spending hours and hours, alone working on some sort of business conference or reading the novels found on the bed stand.  
The thought of him having to be alone so often sadden her a great deal, Closing the cubit with her heart on her feet she stepped out of the room back to the sitting aria to wait for him to show up.   
\---

As Charlie stepped on to the plain he was pleasantly surprised to find Ashley bended over with her back to him, looking for something in her bag. She was dressed in a tight fitted black mini skirt with a light blue buttoned shirt which complemented her curves beautifully were it came down just past her thighs with a rich pink belt spun around just under her breasts, the sleeves came down to just under her elbows, completing the look she was wearing the same rich pink coloured stilettos.  
Setting down his bags he bit his lip as a thought came to mind. He softly made his way across the room hoping she wouldn’t notes him until it’s too late.  
With a playful pool of his face Charlie stretched out his hands placing one over her soft mouth and the other securely around her waist blocking her arms against his body.  
He felt her body tens at once as a shriek of fear come from beneath his hand, but before he knew it he felt a painful punch to his left foot, clearly a stiletto heal had planted down on it followed by a second blow to his ribs by her elbow.   
As soon as this made him stumble and loos his grip, she took a hold of his hand and then his arm in a strong grip her body bended over and she had him flying over her head to the ground.  
With a grunt of shock more than pain, Charlie struck the floor hard.  
“Bollox!” he cursed as he grabbed at his ribs.  
With a gasp and something around the line of “Oh my- Charlie!” he found Ashley coming down on her knees next to him.  
“Okay… arrrr, I deserved that...” he said as he began to laugh.  
“Sur I am so sorry!” Ashley said in hysterical  
“Its fine Ash,” he said still laughing as he came up strait, “Where on earth did you learn to toughs a full grown man over your shoulder?” He asked amused finding his feet at the same time.   
“I- are you shore you’re okay?” she said clearly worried were she was still sitting on her knees looking up at him.   
“You can make it up to me,” he said as he took her hand helping her to her feet, drawing her in close to his body, her loos hand coming to n still against his chest, “with a kiss.” He finished with a teasing smile.  
“Charlie…” Ashley said as she dropped her eyes to the ground and Charlie could have sworn that he saw a hint of sadness in them.  
“I’m kidding Ashley,” he said as he slowly let her hand free, “I told you that I’ll respect your wishes.  
Still avoiding his eyes Ashley mad her way back to her bag and brought out her day planner, “So uhm… I moved all your appointments as you asked…” she said changing the subject.  
Clearing his throat Charlie took off his tailored jacked and laid it down over the sofa. “Did you have any difficult clients?”   
“Miss Walker sounded a bit disappointed and Mr Markey wants to know since you are in London weaver you would like to consider accompanying him and the rest of the big names at the ball taking place next week Wednesday.” Ashley said all business, but still avoiding his eyes.  
“We’ll have to get back with him on that one; I have a lot to do before I can go to social events.” He said as he took in a seat on the opposed side of where she was sitting, “Have you ever been to London?”  
“Excuse me Sir?” Ashley asked a bit taken aback by the sudden change of topic.   
“Well, have you?” he asked as his dark blue eyes locked on these of hers.  
“No Sir,” she said stroking her now shorter hair behind her ear. “I’ve never had the opportunity.  
Smiling at her now mid-neck length hair and lingering at the soft curve of her throat he brought his eyes back to hers, “In that case I’ll make shore we have time to show you around.” He said smiling.  
“Thank you Sir, but it’s not needed…”   
“Don’t be silly, we will make a point of it.”  
“Why thank you Sur… I would like that…” she said smiling for the first time he had seen her since the night at the club.   
\---

“Ash…” Charlie said softly as he stroked the back of his fingers against the softness of her cheek.  
She stirred under his touch but her eyes refused to open.   
He chuckled as he stroked her hair in behind her ear, “Ashley, we have arrived; you need to wake up Love.”  
At that she flew up, her eyes stretched wide but falling tiredly down again, her lashes stroking at her cheeks, “How long was I out?” she asked swing her legs of the sofa, the blanket he had cover her with falling to the ground.  
“Not that long, when we get home you can go back to sleep.” He said smiling as he hoped that he would see her so cute, half asleep very soon again.  
“Home?” she asked confused as she stepped into her stilettos.  
“Don’t worry about it,” he said smiling and helping her to her feet.

As soon as the driver opened the back door Charlie climbed out only to reach back in and brought Ashley out of the car up into his arms. “Thank you Adam.” He said to the driver as he made his way up the stars to the front door.   
With the help of Adam, Charlie moved through the front door of his home in London and laid Ashley down in the spear bedroom. He slipped her shoes off and covered her with the extra blanked he found in the closet. The flight really had her worn out and Charlie was shore that she would be out till late tomorrow morning. 

The next morning Ashley found the house empty when she came down stars, at least it was empty of Charlie, she was surprised to find William coming out of the kitchen with a tray that had 2 slices of toast, scrambled eggs and 3 strips of bacon and an apple sliced in ¼ and a cup of coffee.  
“William, what are you doing here?” she asked as she brought her sweater closer to her body.  
“Oh, Miss Greene, I was just bringing you your breakfast.” He said slightly jumping when he saw her.

“I thought you were back in LA?” she asked as she took in her seat at the dining table, were the butler placed down her food.  
“Oh no Madam, I am not William, William is my twin brother and I am Edward. We have another identical brother named Nickolas; he works for Seiner Bewley up at the old Bewley Farm. Our family has been working for the Bewley’s for several years now.” Edward explained as he switched on the stereo.  
“So all three of you serve the Bewley family as their butlers?” she asked surprised.  
“Yes madam, well not Nicolas he is more of a well, handy man - Farm worker. The Bewley family has been very kind to us.” Edward said smiling, “Young Charlie and Andrew especially treat us as if we were part of the family.”  
“But what do you do when Charlie is America?” Ashley asked confused.   
“This house has just been given to young Andrew, so I serve him now, I use to help my brother at the Bewley estate.”  
“Andrew lives here?” Ashley asked  
“Yes Madam, his up stars, sleeping; he come in late last night.” Edward said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  
Ashley was confused to say the least, Lilly had told her that Andrew was in his last year of school, He must be done then?  
Deciding that she would consider asking Charlie latter when she sees him again, she began eating at her breakfast.  
She was just done with her last piece of toast when she heard the foot steppes of bear feet on the tiled floor.  
Looking up at the sound, on his way down the hall was a younger version of Charlie. He had the same sandy blond hair, but was kept in a much longer style; his fringe was coming down in a loop to just under his blue eyes, almost making him look like Jack in the movie Titanic.  
‘So this must be Andrew…’ She thought as the teen came shuffling down the hall.  
“Hi you must be-,” he yawned. “You must be Ashley?” he said with a similar smile as this of Charlie.  
“And you must be Andrew.” She said smiling back.  
“The one and only, it’s nice to finely meet you.”  
“Finely?” Ashley asked raising a brow  
Andrew smiled, “My brother talks about you.” He said as if it’s no big deal.  
“He does?” she asked surprised, after all she had only been working for him 2 weeks, and half of that time he never saw her.  
But Andrew just smiled and dived into his breakfast after Edward had placed it down.   
Andrew was just half way up the stairs to go get dressed for some kind of date he had in about an hour, when Charlie stepped into the room. He was dressed in a tracksuit; clearly he had been out jogging.  
“Morning,” he greeted as he raised his water bottle to his lips, “Sleep well?”  
“Yes thank you, Sur if you want to be on time for that meeting at 11 you need to go finish up.” Ashley said as she got up to go get dressed herself.

Their first week in London turned out to be quit the busy one, as Ashley was dragged all across London for meetings and lunch get-togethers, although Charlie made the time to show her some sightseeing when they had a moment to spare, But she found herself exhausted at the end of each day, as soon as her supper was done she would say goodnight to Charlie and young Andrew.

On the following Sunday Ashley woke up from a thump in the hallway with a curse that followed. With a worried feeling in her gut that Edward might have fallen as he wasn’t that young anymore, Ashley jumped out of bed and swung her door open to find Charlie on his knees at the edge of the stairs with papers scattered all across the floor.  
“Here let me help,” she said as she made her way across the hall and picked up the papers to fare from his reach.  
“Thanks, I wasn’t paying attention to the stairs.” He said rolling his eyes at himself and Ashley couldn’t help but giggle at him.   
“Here,” She said as she held the stack of papers to him after he had found his feet.   
“Thanks…” He said as he was looking at her for the first time since she had appeared, his dark blue eyes made its way from her feet, up to her lovely slender legs to the too big t-shirt she was using as her P.J’s, “Sorry if I woke you…” he said dragging his eyes down to his papers.  
“That’s okay,” she said with a smile, “Do we have any unplanned meetings today I need to sign up in my planner?”   
“No,” he said meeting her eyes, “I try not to work on Sundays, but Edward says that breakfast will be done in about 30min.”  
“… Charlie…?”  
“Yes?”  
“I… never mind…” She said as she turned around to go back to her room, but his warm hand took a soft hold of her arm and turned her back.  
“Tell me.”  
“I was hoping you could take me to that little diner you told me about on Tuesday…”  
He smiled at her in the way that always made her stomach flutter, “What?” she asked as she straitened her bed-hair out now self-aware.  
He laughed at her nerves gesture, “I was actually planning on taking you to a few boutiques.”  
“What why?” she asked stunned and confused.  
“Well we will be attending a few conventions this week and I know that there’s a few of them you don’t have anything to wear.”  
“Really, what kind of conventions?” she asked as she folded her arms   
“Well, on Wednesday evening we will be attending a ball, believe it or not.”  
“A ball?!” she asked amused  
He laughed at her expression, “It’s a fundraiser to raise money for the Contrary’s hit by the wrath of Nature. It’s, err something I do every year.”  
She smiled at him and she once again realized that Charlie Bewley was not the average rich man.  
“So, what do you say, can you be ready to go after breakfast?”  
“Uhm… I want to take a shower and wash my hair…”  
“Okay, all well, then we skip breakfast and have it at that dinner you want to see instead.” Charlie said with a smile.  
“I’d like that…” Ashley said as she met his eyes and there it lingered, the two of them just gazing at one another.

After forcing His eyes away from hers Charlie disappeared into his office, his stuck of papers now all mixed up. He could hear Ashley closing her bedroom door and he felt himself wishing he could go in there and beg her not to change, never in his life had a woman look as good as she did in an oversized t-shirt. With a sigh he placed the stuck down on his desk and went back down to warn Edward about breakfast.  
After about an hour Charlie was on the sitting room carped with Andrew wrestling his younger sibling about a playful disagreement. He had his arm wrapped around the young man’s head pinning him to Charlie’s side while his legs wear wrapped securely around Andrew’s waist, with laughter and playful threats filled the air both Charlie and Andrew came to a halt as a pair of black stilettos came to a stand next to their heads. Charlie found himself looking at the blood red toe nails found within the shoes and then he drifted his eyes up to the slender but alethic legs, as he raised his eyes even more he found a lushes red dress surrounding beautiful curves all the way up to wear a black leather jacket overlapped it to the canter of her waist. Ashley had finely emerged from upstairs and she had managed to take his breath away, her lips so red, begging to be kissed…  
With a quick movement from Andrew he was free of Charlie’s grip and he pushed a punch into his brother’s gut, witch maid Charlie chock in shock as he grasped at his brother but ended up missing with an inch.  
“That was a cheap shot you little runt!” he said rolling onto his knees.   
“Aww Charlie,” Ashley said lathing, “I never took you as a saw looser.”  
With a smile Charlie found his feet and pooled at his wrinkled shirt to straighten it out, “You look ravishing, like always”  
“Aww, never too late to start kissing ass!” Andrew said teasing just when Ashley was about to answer, and with that Charlie swung a revenging punch into Andrews’s gut, which had the youngster hurling inward.   
“Charlie!” Ashley protested and was about to step forward when Andrew lifted a hand to show that he was okay.  
“Gee and you called my shot a cheap one!” Andrew said smiling at his brother as he came up strait.  
With a pool of his face to Andrew Charlie looked back at Ashley, “You ready to go?”  
“Shore,” she said with her eyes still a bit big from the two brother’s playfulness.

As Charlie pooled over at the side of the road he watched as Ashley’s eyes went up at the banner found at the top of the building.  
“An espresso bar?” She asked smiling.  
Charlie smiled back making the lines found in his face seem like a dream to Ashley. “This espresso bar, which aims to combine ‘New Zealand ingenuity’ with ‘East End playfulness’, has numerous blends available to take home. Particularly famed is the signature intense ‘east’ espresso. There’s also a bountiful selection of snacks and indulgences on offer to accompany your coffee. Think homemade chocolate brownies, white chocolate and banana muffins, raspberry cupcakes and some divine spinach and feta scones.” He said as he opened his door still smiling.  
“Ooh, dips on the chocolate brownies!” Ashley said smiling back as she unbuckled herself to wait for her door to be opened. 

Inside Ashley was stunned by the little espresso bar’s hominess, it was consistent of a counter made of rich black and light woods were the young man behind was dressed in a very Cashel manner and a beanie drawn over his messy hair. Behind him were big black boards with colorful specials written all over, very appealing to the eye. Beyond the bar and kitchen window were tables some with the regular manner of diner tables and chairs, where the tables at the back were made up with comfortable leaver sofas and flower decorations found on the tables, behind in the corner a .Com aria was to be found.   
As she and Charlie entered the espresso bar, they were welcomed by a young waiter of round about 16 and it was clear that he knew Charlie very well, for he had offered to bring Charlie’s regular but Charlie simply declined and asked for a table for two which had the youngster set them down at a lovely little table at the corner by the window that looked out over the streets of London.  
“You weren’t kidding when you said it was your favorite place to dine at.” Ashley said as she took in her seat as he held her chair out for her.   
“It is the best by far and it suits my personality so well.”  
“It does.” She said smiling as he came to sit on the opposite side.  
“Something to drink?” the waiter asked as he came down on his ankles to take their order with his note pad.  
“I’ll still take my regular intense ‘east’ espresso.” Charlie said smiling to give Ashley another second to look her menu over.  
“Okay I’ll trust your taste buds on this one and have the same.” She said smiling at the young blue eyed boy.  
“Sugar-cookies on the side?” he asked Charlie as he found his feet.  
“As always.”  
With that the boy nodded and walked off promising to come and take their order in just a second.  
“I take it you’re not a big fan of espressos if you hindered at the thought of it?” Charlie asked smiling as he leaned back to remove the hoodie he was wearing. This was the first time Ashley had seen Charlie in a pair of designer jeans, t-shirt and hoodie sins their night in the club, his track suit for jogging did not count.  
“I try to stay away from caffeine as far as I can, but yes I’d raver have a regular coffee.” She admitted as she watched his shirt tighten around his upper body as he flung his hoodie over his chair.  
“We can return it for something ells.” He suggested  
“No, I like trying new things,” Ashley said smiling, “Besides you said it’s the best.”  
“It is.” He said smiling back as he rested his hands on the table, which had Ashley’s hands itching to touch him.  
“So uhm,” she said swallowing, “Lily had told me that you take off every year around this time and then again in December, if you’re not taking that time now does that mean you’ll take more time in December?” She asked forcing herself to look at his eyes, which turned out to be an even worse thing to look at.  
“No, I plane on taking off a bit later, perhaps this time I’ll take along some company.” He said smiling and Ashley knew that there was some bigger meaning behind what he was saying but she was too scared to know the real answer.   
Swallowing once more She continued as if he had never said it, “And your trip in December, it’s more than just a holiday? I mean Lily had said something about a yearly competition and family time.”  
Charlie was just about to answer when the waiter returned with their drinks and had asked what they would like to eat.  
“Eeeer…” Ashley said uncomfortable as she realized that Charlie had not stopped looking at her. “I’ll have your banana, raspberry pancakes.” She said with a small voice.   
“And for you Charlie?”  
“I’ll have your special on the spinach and feta scones, thank you Trevor.” Charlie said still looking at Ashley. “Take your time with that order would you?”  
“Will do Charlie…” Young Trevor said as he walked off.  
“The yearly competition is between two major sport competitions the One in December takes place in Canada, which is a major Snowboard competition and most of the money you spend down there in that time go’s into Charity funds all around the world. The second one is currently taking place in South Africa Jeffers Bay, the big Pipe-surf competition.” Charlie said smiling as he opened a bag of sugar into his espresso.  
“Then why not take part in the current one down in South Africa?” Ashley asked more at ease as she too mad her drink ready.  
“I would have but this last few weeks have just been too busy, my company needs me more at this moment but I will go down to Canada if things have calmed down by the end of the year.” Charlie said with a faint smile and this had Ashley realize that Charlie was by far the most free-spirited man she had ever met, he shore as hell wasn’t a man whom wants to stay at home all day.  
“And the family time?” Ashley asked genuinely interested  
“Andrew,” Charlie said after taking a sip of his espresso, “as you know we are raver clos and there for he always travels with me, it’s the onley time we truly have time to spend together without the company or his studies interfering.”   
Ashley nodded in agreement as she was chowing on a sugar-cookie, “I’ve been meaning to ask you,” She said as she picked up her cup and took a sip of the hot liquid in front of her…”  
She looked up with big blue-brown eyes when Charlie suddenly began to laugh, “What?” she asked self-aware.   
“Your face,” he said laughing, “You really don’t like espressos.” He said as he signaled Trevor closer with the lines on his face set deep into smiling lines along with bright white teeth.  
“I’m sorry, I tried.” She said as she too started to giggle and set her cup down.  
“Don’t apologies either you like it or you don’t; besides this is a very strong blend.” Charlie said smiling as Trevor came over.  
“Trevor could you please return the lady’s espresso for…?” He stalled for a moment waiting for Ashley to name her choice.  
“Make it a glass of orange juice.” Ashley said as she smiled apologetic to the young waiter.  
“Of cause miss.”

As soon as Trevor returned with her drink Charlie leaned closer to get more comfortable, “So you wanted to ask me something?”  
“Oh right,” She said sipping at her drink, “Lily once told me that Andrew is in his last year of school, but when we came here Edward tells me that he now lives in the big house with Edward and that he had a few late nights, I’m confused.”  
Charlie smiled a similar smile of this that you would find on a Colgate advertisement, “Unlike me Andrew has a very fine record in school there for he was allowed to complete his high school career on a difrent level as this of his fellow students, so yes he had finished a few days back and will start his Collage studies at Road Island, Brown next year.”  
“That’s great!” Ashley said smiling, “But why do you say unlike you, Charlie your one of the best known men in the business world.” She asked confused.  
“Well, it's fairly diverse and abstract and all over the place.” He said with a smile, “I grew up in the middle of England in a wonderful old farm house that was a bit of an adventure playground for me. I didn't really have too much of a leash when I was a kid, and I kind of ran amok a little bit. I wasn't too worried about my academic studies; I was good, academically, but I was more interested in being active and getting out there and making stuff and blowing stuff up and kicking things. I was a real sportsman. And when I left school having failed my exams badly – I just didn't concentrate, I was too ADD -- I went traveling. I started snowboarding, I went traveling in Europe, and I had a multitude of jobs. I was a henna tattooist, a pot washer, a ski instructor; I just loved throwing myself at the most abstract things. I ended up painting walls in nightclubs, it was very strange. I did a ski season in Canada and came back with a girlfriend and went to university for four years doing French and Business. I saw myself in the financial sector and became more material with life. I went back to Whistler and rediscovered my more organic roots and decided that I'd done so much in my life, there was something great inside me but I didn't know what it was. I sat myself down and thought, ‘What could I do for the rest of my life?’” Charlie said as he leaned back into his chair.  
“Is that how you came into the business world?” Ashley asked where she was now totally comfortable in her seat so much so that she was resting her chin in her hand, her eyes locked on his as she enjoying his life story.  
“Yes, actually Bewley Imports and Exports use to be my Father’s.” Charlie said smiling as he now leaned with his arms onto the table, “But he ended up losing the company to a much more experience and well off man named Mr Anderson.”   
“That’s terrible!” Ashley protested, but immediately shut her mouth in the hope that he would continue.  
“Not so much…” Charlie said and finished off his espresso, “This gave my Father the opportunity to go off and take over the farm from my Grandparents, which was his true passion; it was also the time just after my mother had given birth to me. Mr Anderson has proven a great man to know, when he had bought the company over he had not fired a single soul whom worked there and he kept the title promising my father that if any of his children were ever interested in the Business world what there will always be open doors waiting for us.” Charlie said with much respect to the man he was referring to.   
“He sounds too good to be true.” Ashley said un-shore  
“If I have it correctly that’s what you thought about me too.” Charlie said smiling  
“So you want to tell me Mr Anderson actually gave you a job when you went asking?” Ashley asked with a challenge.   
“He did,” Charlie said smiling at her face expression, “And he made me work for where I am today, years after I had gotten the job Anderson took me under his wing, introducing me to all the big names and teaching me all the ins and outs of running a major company. I had become really close to him in that time and I was hart broken to hear that he had fallen into a hospital state. When I finely got there he was gone with a note in his hand to me…” Charlie looked down with his last words, clear to Ashley that he truly was hurt by the death of his mentor.  
She reached out and wrapped her hand around his, bringing his dark blue eyes to hers, “I’m sorry…” she said softly.  
“Thank you…” he said back as his fingers wrapped closed over hers.  
“… What did the note say?” Ashley asked a bit uneven.  
‘It’s yours now, I taught you everything I know, Take care my son.’ The words came out of Charlie’s lips like it was spoken from someone ells completely, and the pain lingered in his dark eyes.   
“He gave the company to you?” Ashley asked in the same soft voice.  
“Yes, along with all his belongings, sense he had no other relatives or children. Like I said I am the man I am today thanks to him, I owe him everything.”   
“How long has it been?” Ashley asked with her hand still in his.  
“About three years now…”   
“Yes its true you owe him a lot,” Ashley said with her eyes locked on his, “But Charlie, Bewley Import and Exports had achieved a lot in the last few years, you have bought three Airports, 2 docking arias and your about to go into business with China, a lot of what the company is today is thanks to you, Correct me if I am wrong but your company’s capital has grown almost 4 times more than it was three years ago.” Ashley said with a firm voice.  
This made Charlie smile, “Someone did her homework.” He said smiling.  
“I have to when my malty milliner boss might need and expect me to know these little details.” She said smiling back as she took her hand from his to make space for Trevor to place down there arriving food.

The day had past much faster than Ashley had hoped, for after brunch she and Charlie finely made their way to the boutiques where she had spent a few hours potting on dress after dress, while Charlie had his suit fitted and tailored for the ball on Wednesday.   
When they finely got home just as the sun had begun to set Charlie had insisted on a game of Monopoly after dinner and to her surprise even Andrew and Edward had joined in on the game resulting in an evening filled with laughter and surprisingly good business from Edward…


	3. Chapter 3

Around 3pm on Wednesday afternoon Charlie excused Ashley from his office in London telling her that she can go home and get ready for the ball.  
As she walked out of his office she smiled at him as she watched him talking to himself about the business going down between him and China, she could tell that he was quit nervous about it, for if it was to go wrong it would damage the company on a great scale.  
As Charlie’s limo driver took her home Ashley could feel the excitement working up inside her, the last time she had been to a formal dance was back in high school.

At 6:15 Charlie finely walked through the door but to Ashley’s surprise he was already dressed in a tux and my- did he look dashingly handsome.  
“Charlie,” Ashley said relived wear she came over, dressed in a purple gown but to Charlie’s dismay it was being covered by a long coat to reveal the dress later.   
“Thought I forgot about you,- huh?” Charlie asked smiling as he took in her beautiful face that was exposed completely as her hair was drawn back and kept in place by diamond- hair beads with matching earrings dangling at the long length of her neck.   
“The thought crossed my mind…” She said smiling back as her hands came up and straightened his tie.  
“You look ravishing.” He said smiling as he looked over her head allowing her to making him look good.  
“Thank you, you clean up well yourself.”  
“I got you something,” He said as he brought up a black jewellery box, “But I don’t want you getting too existed I’m only renting it for the night.” He said with a pool of his face.  
“Charlie you shouldn’t have-“Ashley began but she fell silent as soon as Charlie revealed the necklace inside.  
It was a beautiful diamond necklace with remarkable fine detail and it matched the design of her dress to the tee  
“Oh Charlie it’s beautiful!” she wisped as she admired it in its box.  
“Turn around,” Charlie said smiling as he took it from the box and placed the box down on the table.  
As soon as Ashley had turned with her back to him Charlie stepped in so close that she could feel the heat of him and then his hands came into view as he brought the chain down around her neck and then she could feel the tips of his warm fingers against her neck and then it was gone.   
“Shell we go?” He asked smiling as he held out his arm

The drive to Dorchester Hotel was on the silent side but comfortable at the same time and as she walked with her hand in Charlie’s arm into the hotel entrance while the door was held open by a Hotel-doorman she was stunned by the luxury and five star quality of its design but it was the Ballroom entrance that blow her away.  
The floors were mad in white and light grey marble, patterns of gold and black completing the quality of the fairy-tale look. Along the steppes gold railings looped against the walls along with candle-light, sparkling chandeliers where hanging from the high roof and huge white doors awaited them in the distance.  
She could feel her heart rate picking up and her hand taking a stronger hold on his tailored jacked as Charlie lead her up the stairs two more couples just a few steps in front of them.  
“You okay?” Charlie whispered where he leaned in tortes her.  
“Yes,” She said smiling up to him, “I’m just excited.”  
This mad Charlie smile in a way that mad his smiling lines set deep into his handsome fetchers.   
“Deep breath,” he said as they came to the door where two doormen awaited them, “Here we go.” With this he handed there invitation to the man on the right.  
As they stepped through the doors they continued on to the stairs were two more men waited to receive their jackets.

Charlie couldn’t help but keep smiling as he had his jacked taken by the boy at the stairs, seeing Ashley this excited reminded him of the night he met her, he could see the child at heart he had fallen in love with, and knowing that she was glowing in that same manner again tonight had him hoping that he was heading in the right direction.  
As he turned back to Ashley he felt his eyes go wide and his mouth fell open slightly, were she was standing in front of him with that darn coat finely out of his way, she was dressed in a beautiful light-pastel purple dress that went down all the way to her feet in a soft flowing material, the top had quite the complicated design as layers of the same colour formed around her slender waist and maid a curve pattern over her breasts up to a knot formed on both sides round her collarbone and all the way around her neck, leaving her shoulders and arms open for her beautiful completion to show off against the colour.   
“Charlie?” She asked after a moment her voice alarmed and Charlie realised that he must have been starring at her.   
“You look…” But he couldn’t find the right words as he stepped forward and held his arm out to her once more.  
“Thank you…” she said with a rosy blush and a dazzling smile.

As Charlie and Ashley got to the bottom of the stairs they were welcomed by a glass of Champaign and just in time for the announcements  
After listening to a rather long list of thank you’s, that dinner is available at the Hotel Restaurant to whom was interested and that all the money that comes out of the very deep pockets of the ball members will be given to a children’s home for schooling supplies and other basic needs, the dance floor was opened by a couple of professional masked-dancers.  
For the next few minutes that followed Charlie introduced Ashley to a few of his friends including a man named Daniel Cudmore whom was introduced as his long time best friend. This was where they got stuck in the crowed and Ashley was pleasantly surprised at how much she enjoyed Daniel’s company but after a few seconds she excused herself and disappeared into the lady’s room.

“Did you see,” Ashley heard two girls enter the bathroom where she was still fixing her dress behind a closed door, “Charlie Bewley has a new girl at his side.”  
“Yes!” the second girl excavated as they both came to a stand before the mirror, “I wander if she knows what she’s getting into with him, I mean his gorgeous but let’s face it, his not known for long-term relationships.”  
“Not to mention the fact that rumours have been spread that Daphne had his baby!”  
“Oh please that bitch will do and say anything to get him back; we all know she’s just into him for the gold in his pockets.”  
Ashley couldn’t believe what she hearing, how much of this was she supposed to be ok with, was she to even listen to any of it, after all Charlie wasn’t here to defend himself…  
“True, from the way Charlie looks at the new girl I hope it ends better for them…”  
Ashley didn’t know what to think, first the two assume that Charlie wasn’t worth being with and now their making wedding columns with this thought she came out from behind the door with her head held high and made her way to the mirror without a second glans at the two.  
As expected the two women now looked at Ashley with wide eyes and slightly blushed cheeks.  
With one stroke at her lip-glossed lips Ashley turned to the girls, “Have a good evening.” She said and then simply walked out of the room back into the crowed.  
As she looked up to where she had left Charlie behind she found that he was no longer with Daniel whom was now chatting up his date. With a sigh she looked down with her heart falling to her feet, it wasn’t as if she and Charlie was a couple or anything but just the thought that some girl might be walking around with his child broke her heart.  
“Ma-am?” she heard a handsome voice with that familiar English accent behind her and with a deep breath she turned to face him. And shore as she thought there Charlie was standing in front of her in a Baw and a hand stretched out.  
“May I have this dance?”  
Looking at him like this Ashley decided to push what she heard to the side and allow herself to enjoy this evening; after all she had been looking forward to it all week.  
“Yes you may…” she said smiling as she allowed him to take her hand and lead her out to the dance floor.  
Just as they stepped onto the open floor a new song started to play known as: A thousand years by Christina Perri and Charlie dew her in close to him, his one hand coming to a rest at the small of her back as the other stretched out to the side along with her hand in his.  
“Are you okay?” He asked with his blue eyes worried as he began to sway with her over the dance floor, more and more couples coming to join them.  
“Why do you ask? She asked as she looked up into his eyes only to have him twirl her to the side and back into his chest so that her back was against him.   
“The glow has faded from your cheeks along with the sparkle in your eyes. He said softly as he moved along with her still wrapped in his arms.  
She could feel his tax warm the exposed parts of her back as his hands were warm around hers, his breath was soft against her shoulder were his sandy blond head was bowed down tortes her cheek and she laid her head back into him, resting against him allowing him to take the dance in the way he had in mind. “Has it?” She said with a bluff, “I don’t feel different; maybe it’s the lights in here.”  
He smiled at her, as if he knew that she was lying to him but he said nothing as he twirled her out to the side again and back in but this time so that she would face him again. “You know?” he said and she thought that he was about to tell her she’s a bad lyre, “There’s not one man whom hasn’t stopped looking at you since we got here, you always have men looking, but you’re really turning heads tonight.” He said with a huge smile.   
“And I suppose that’s exactly what you wanted me to do; after all you’re known to have pretty little things at your side.” She said with a face, but she wanted to take it all back as soon as she said it. She never intended for the things she had heard earlier to ruin this night and by the frown between Charlie’s eyes she knew it really sounded as bad as she thought.   
“Ah,” he said with a pas glance at the two girls from the bathroom, “I should have known Twiddle-de and Twiddle-Dam would say something to turn you against me.”  
“I’m sorry Charlie, that’s not how I meant it.” She said softly as he still swayed with her across the dance floor.  
“Don’t be,” He said with a smile, “It’s no secret that I have had several dates over the years, but most of them were just good friends of mine, only one girl got as far as one year of attending functions with me.”  
“Daphne?” She asked before she could stop herself.  
He smiled, “Mmm, you did get quit the scoop in there.”  
“Sorry, it’s none of my business…”  
“Daphne and I broke up a year ago, I haven’t seen her since.” He said with his eyes now looking beyond her head and Ashley knew that she didn’t know much about his past but it was clear that this Daphne girl had broken his heart.  
“Charlie, look at me,” She said as she took a hold of his cheek forcing him to look at her, “If the pain of her presence still lingers after a year, she shore never deserved being in yours.” She said softly her eyes looked on his.  
“And what if the presence of you, after all this time still has me hoping?” he asked as he leaned in.  
He was close so close that Ashley could no longer see his lips when she looked down, she could feel his warm breath on her lips and she knew that she was about to lose the battle, whether it was the dancing, the crowed or maybe even the glass of bubbly she did not know, but all she did know was that she was sick of denying it, denying that she did want him to keep presuming her, she wanted him to fight for her and she wanted to give herself to him completely…  
So she allowed him to, she allowed his lips to find hers and she allowed him to deepen the kiss, leaning into him, the crowd around them all forgotten as her arms closed around his neck, drawing his head down more into her lips, kissing him passionately. 

After a moment Charlie broke the kiss against his will, the back of his fingertips stroking at her cheek and he smiled as he found that Ashley’s eyes where still closed with her chine still razed.  
And he kept stroking her cheek in silence till her eyes flattered open. “What do you say we go have that dinner now, get out of this crowd?” he asked as his hand now cupped at her cheek.   
“…Okay…” she bereaved out above a whisper and allowed him to lead her out of the room by the hand.  
They mad their way down the hall down to the dining aria of the hotel, and just like before the doors of the room was opened by a door-man and they were welcomed by about 50 beautifully arranged tables with candle light and gold, cream and whit colour arrangements.  
“Waw…” Ashley whispered as Charlie led her to a lovely table set up in the middle of the still empty room.  
“Feel that you could get use to this?” Charlie asked as he draw out a chair for her and stayed standing behind it elegantly as he waited patiently for her to take her seat.  
“Yes,” She said smiling as she stroked her dress in under her taking her seat, “but it all feels like a fantasy, unreal, you know?”  
“Believe it,” Charlie said straining his left arm on to the table as he leaned over her shoulder with his face only inches from hers, “For I want nothing more than to make your fantasy’s come true.”  
“Charlie…” Ashley begun softly only to have Charlie cut her off with a kiss.  
“Don’t spoil the moment.” He said with a whisper and mad his way to his seat on the opposite side of the round table.

The next morning Ashley woke up with a smile as she brushed the stray hairs from her face.  
The night before was one she wasn’t going to forget any time soon, Charlie had been the perfect gentleman. After their kiss in the ballroom he made no attempt to take her into his bed but instead he stole one or two kisses throughout the evening and finely bet her a goodnight at the door of her bedroom with a soft sweet dreams kiss and a squeeze of her hand.  
But she found her smile fading as she laid in her bed looking out the window that brought in the early morning sun. What did this mean for the agreement she and Charlie had come too about an month ago, did Charlie see them as a couple since last night or was it just in the heat of the moment to him?  
She could no longer deny that she wanted him to love her, wanted him to hold her and kiss her, but the more she thought about it she worried that she was hoping for an fairy-tale ending and she had learn a long time ago that there were no such things as fairy-tales.  
With a sigh and her hands folding closed over her face she heard a knock on the door, which had her flying up straight and running her fingers through her messy hair.  
“Yes?” she called out as she pooled at her t-shirt.  
She watched as her door Handel slight down and then the light thump of a foot was heard against the door as it then slipped open slowly.   
A few seconds later Charlie emerged from behind it dressed in nothing more than sweatpants as he carried a silver tray. “Dear lord the man was so beautifully sculpted!” she thought as she watched him approach.  
“Morning” he said with that Colgate smile Ashley adored so much.  
“Breakfast in bed, for me!?” Ashley teased with a playful hand gesture.   
Which mad Charlie smile even bigger as he came over and placed the try on her lap and then he took a seat on the bed next to her, “Like I said I want to make your fantasy’s come true.”  
“With that Ashley looked down at the tray of food on her lap in the attempt to avoid his blue eyes. On the tray was a plate filed with a good old English breakfast with bacon and eggs, toast, grilled tomato and mushrooms along with a cup of strong coffee.  
“So you meant what you said last night?” She questioned softly as she peeked up to find him looking straight at her with his left arm strained over her legs against the bed while his right hand was laid down in his lap.   
“Absolutely,” He said smiling, “Ash it’s clear we can’t just be friends, why try and fight it any longer?”  
“But Charlie, where does that leave my job?” She asked worried but could feel her stomach flatter at his words.  
“I’ve seen you keep it very professional, I see no reason for you not to stay on, after all you need to continue getting pay checks. Meaning we’ll take it slow, you can still live on your own and have your own privet space till you’re ready to take it to the next step.” Charlie said as he reached over and snagged a piece of toast from her plate.  
“You make it sound so simple.” She said smiling at his child-like behaviour.  
“It is, come on Ash, what do we have to lose?” he asked and then took a bite out of his toast.  
“Fine you wine!” Ashley said giving in with a smile and picked up her cup of coffee.  
“Of course I do,” Charlie said with a laugh as he leaned in and found her lips softly. 

 

“Why aren’t you at work?” Ashley asked after a moment of silence as she and Charlie shared her breakfast.  
“Ash, sweetheart, its 06:15.” Charlie said smiling. “I’m not planning on leaving before 9.”  
“What!” Ashley protested as she smacked him ever so lightly at the arm, “Then why did you wake me up so early?”  
“Is-Is it so hard to believe that I wanted to spend some time with you before work?” he said laughing.  
“Oh, before I forget,” Ashley said as she reached over to the bedside table and picked up the jewellery box containing the diamond necklace Charlie had given her the night before, “Don’t want you getting locked up when it’s not returned in time.” She continued as she handed it over to him and she could feel the disappointment to having to let it go.  
“I’m sorry I have to return it.” He said softly as he placed it down on the bed next to him.  
“Don’t be, you said you would have to… but any chance you might tell me what it would have cost you if you did by it?” She asked and placed the try on the bed as she scrambled out from the covers.  
But Charlie just smiled at her in amusement so she knew that meant he wasn’t going to tell her.  
“What not even a little hint?” she said as she crawled onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
“Please?” She begged after Charlie simply shook his head as he wrapped his arms around her.  
“What do I get in return if I tell you?” He asked as the back of his fingers stroked at her soft cheek.  
“A kiss?”  
He shook his head again with his smile still in tacked.  
“Okay, I give up what would you like in return?” She asked as she kissed him ever so lightly.  
“I want you to come with me to my parent’s farm on Saturday.” He said in between her kisses.  
With this Ashley slightly pooled away from Charlie to have a better view on his face. “Your Parent’s”  
“Yes.”  
“Charlie isn’t it a bit, well I don’t know…”  
“Please?”  
“The necklace?” She asked with a playful smile.  
“Half a million dollars.”   
Charlie laughed as he watched Ashley’s face change in astonishment. “Half a million dollars?”  
“Yes, so can I tell my mother she will be catering for one more guest?”


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie brought his head slightly around taking his eyes off the road to look at Ashley where she was sitting in the passenger seat of his truck, which he always left behind in London for when he came to vised on the farm, She had her head turned from him resting against her hand which was strained against the window, while her free hand was fiddling with the hem of her blouse. She looked lovely as she was dressed in a black tailored mini-skirt and a matching jacked, the sleeves coming down just to under her elbow and the waist cut off right under her breasts to reveal the pretty design of the dusty blue blouse she wore below, to finish off the look she wore black stilettos.   
“Gorgeous,” He said as he wrapped his hand around hers, freeing her fingers from the soft material, “Are you still mad at me?”  
With this Ashley brought her blue-brown eyes up to meet his, “Charlie, I have nothing to wear to this occasion, now your mother will see me as the girl whom can’t stand to get her hands dirty and whom wants to make her but look smaller by all the stilettos she wears.” She said with a face that Charlie couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s not funny!” She hissed at him and looked out the window once more.  
Charlie returned his gaze back to the road with a smile still embedded into his handsome face, “My parents aren’t the type of people whom judges by what you wear, they’ll love you Ash, for your heart not your cloths.”  
Ashley hated to admit it but his words made her feel slightly better, but for some reason her heart hadn’t stopped racing since they had left the house this morning.  
She was about to meet his parents and something about the idea had her feeling sick, with her palms sweating and tears threatened to realise the stinging at the back of her eyes.   
With another glance over to her Charlie squeezed lightly at her hand, “I love you, you know that right?” He said, he finely said it, told her the L-word threatening to leave his moth from the moment he had her in his arms in that club up in LA. It had been so long since he had used the words after his terrible relationship with Daphne and it felt good to feel it on his tongue again.   
With this Ashley whipped her head around and looked at him with big eyes, her lips slightly parted and he instantly regretted his words.  
“Say that again?” She said begging as her eyes warmed and her slightly pail face light up.  
“Okay I take it back I don’t regret it!” Charlie thought as he felt the smile of a fool spread out on his face. “I love you.”

Another 30min later Charlie’s 4×4 finely pooled up in front of the old but beautiful farm house under the shade of the 2 really big trees found in front of it. As Ashley allowed herself to lean out of her window to get a better look she was stun by the size of it. The front of the house didn’t give the size away fore it only looked like a normal 2story white house with a big old porch out front but if you allowed your eyes to travel to the side of the house you could tell that it was quite the big one and probably had 5 bedrooms if not more. To the right of the main house was a smaller building probably used as a storage space?  
On the left a garden stone trail lead around to the back of the house and about a few minutes’ walk to the right the barn was seen from a far.  
Green fields as far as the eye could see where spread all around the house.  
“Ah, waw Charlie!” She said beaming as she came back into the car.   
“I’m glad you like it.” He said smiling and got out of his car and walked around to open her door.  
“CHARLIE!” a very happy scream came from behind Charlie as he helped Ashley out of the 4×4 and as he closed the door, Ashley watched him turn his head just in time for a pair of hands embracing him as he hugged back Ashley’s sight was blocked to see the huger.  
After a moment Charlie moved slightly aside to reveal a woman in her late 50s with blond hair going coloured grey in a stylish manner. She had the same deep sea-blue eyes as this of Charlie and Andrew, in the form of a heart-shaped face. She was a tall, slightly large woman but carried herself with pride and the lines at the corners of her eyes and mouth told you her life story, clearly this lady had never been scared of work and Ashley could tell that she was a loving person.  
“Mom Ide like you to meet Ashley Greene,” Charlie said with a warm and slightly nerves smile with his arm still wrapped around his Mother’s waist, “Ash this is my Mother Rose.” He said smiling in her direction.  
“Oh Ashley, Sweetheart!” Rose acclimated before Ashley could respond and hugged Ashley as she did, “It’s so nice to finely meet you Charlie talks about you all the time!”  
Hugging Rose back Ashley glared at Charlie over her shoulder with: “what did you tell your mother!” look which he only responded to with an apologetic smile and his lips silently forming the words: “I love you too.”  
With this Ashley couldn’t help but respond with a smile along with a roll of her eyes at him.  
After another moment Rose pools away from Ashley only to take her hands and squeeze them gently, while she looked up at her son whom was dressed in pale blue jeans and a tight fitted white t-shirt with a white and blue funnel buttoned shirt left open over the t-shirt. “I thought Andrew would be with you?” She asked frowning.  
“Andrew has a problem with a friend,” Charlie said apologetic, “He said he might join us tomorrow.”  
“Oh, okay better late than never,” Rose said completely satisfied knowing her youngest will join them shortly, “Come on in, I have lovely Dumplings waiting inside!” She said beaming up at Ashley.  
“Errr, Mom,” Charlie said apologetic, “I want to introduce Ashley to dad first.”   
“Oh of course!” Rose waves at him, “I’m sorry, how stupid of me, he and Phillip are working down in the barn.”  
As Ashley watched between Charlie and his excited Mother she could have sworn she saw a hint of disappointment in Charlie’s dark eyes when his Mother mentioned Phillip and immediately she found herself saddened, does Charlie have a bad relationship with his brother?  
Leaving the 4×4 to be unloaded latter Charlie walks hand in hand with Ashley down to the barn. “For a big city girl you seem to like it out here.” He said as he came to a holt when she bent down with her left hand on his shoulders balancing herself as she removed her stilettos.  
“Oh I’m all for the country getaway!” She said smiling and held out her shoes for him to take. The green fields pooling around her now bar feet and she smiled sweetly down at it, her eyes fluttering shut.  
“What?” she asked with a flush as she brought her eyes back up to find Charlie smiling at her in a way she had never seen before. The burn in his dark blue eyes was a mixture of amusement and desire- no maybe it was longing, she couldn’t tell.  
“Nothing… it’s just I’ve never seen you like this…” he said as he stroked his thumb across her knuckles, sending a charge of electricity throughout her body, bringing her thoughts back to the night he touched her for the first time.  
“Like what?” she said with a squeak, this had Charlie burst out in laughter.  
“A penny for your thoughts?” he asked with a more composed laugh.  
Now Ashley was completely taken off guard, what was his sudden change of topic, did her face give her away; was it that she squeaked?  
When she didn’t respond he stepped forward his hand holding onto her shoes wrapping around her little waist while his lose hand reaching up and cupping her chine between his fingers, “Never since the first time I met you have you ever squeaked in my presence, Why are you suddenly all nerves around me?” He asked as his thumb stroked at her bottom lip, his eyes burning into hers and she felt herself flush deeper.  
“You always make me nerves…” she said barely above a whisper.  
With this Charlie rested his forehead against hers, his thumb still stroking her lower lip, “I think you have it the wrong way around Gorgeous.” He said softly, his eyes locked on hers as his hand moved and cupped the side of her head.  
Ashley gaped at him as his words sunk in, “Charlie Bewley, the amazing business man famous all across the world just told her that she makes him nerves, how on earth could she do that? He could have any girl eating out of the palm of his hand and yet she makes him nerves? If it’s true he has an amazing way of hiding it, his always so composed, charming and confident…”  
Her thoughts where brought back when Charlie pushed a stray hair in behind her ear as she felt his breath on her lips, he had moved closer in her thought-black-out and he was about to kiss her. She didn’t know why but every time Charlie made a move to kiss her she wanted to run away and stay at the same time, she wanted to run as far as her feet would carry her but at the same time she wanted to stay and give herself to him completely.   
A moment later Charlie met her lips with his and he moved his hand around her cheek into her neck-length hair, drawing her closer as his tongue asked for promotion to enter, and as soon as her lips parted he took her, exploring her mouth shamelessly.  
Even though it had only been about 4 hours since Charlie had last kissed her it felt like she had been waiting a lifetime to feel his lips against hers once more and because of it she clung to him desperately as soon as her arms where around his neck, pooling lightly at his un-kept sandy blond hair as she mound into his mouth.   
With his strong arm completely stretched around her waist drawing her close she was surprised to feel his erection against her stomach! Was she really doing this to him? Did he really just as desperately as her want to relive their first night together.  
With a groan from deep within his throat he broke their kiss, shaking his head as if to clear it. “We should keep moving!” He bereaved out in a huskie voice, his deep-sea-blue eyes dark with lust and longing as he rested his head against hers, both of his arms now wrapped around her waist, her Stilettos dangling against her ass.  
“I love you…” the words left her before she could help herself, she didn’t know it before, but it was true she really did love him.  
“I love you to.” He whispered back as his hand came up and stroked her cheek.  
“Come on.” He said with that smile she loved so much and walked on with her hand in hand till they reached the dirt road leading up to the big doors of the barn and stopped once again for her to reclaim her shoes.   
As Charlie lead her hand in hand into the Barn she found a man of mid to late 50s standing behind some old big machine clearly trying to repair the big old thing. He was a tall man, and the exact opposite of Charlie, he had dark almost black hair going grey at the sides and roots in a very appealing way with the most guarded light green eyes Ashley had ever seen in her life, hiding behind a pair of modern glasses. He was clearly a man proud of everything he did and had worked for everything he owned today. He was dressed in a tough looking pair of black pants, with a light brown flannel shirt covered by a matching black-tweed-waistcoat and strong looking black shoes.  
“Hi there old timer!” Charlie called excitedly as he stepped closer to the elderly man whom was now looking up at his gusset’s, but to Ashley’s surprise he didn’t smile at his son, in fact he didn’t show any emotion at all as Charlie stepped in and hugged his Father longingly.  
“Hello son,” his Father said and met Charlie’s smiling face and there it was, Ashley understood now that this man showed his affection through his eyes… but only for a second before his eyes would turn guarded once more.   
“Papp’s,” Charlie said still beaming at his Father as he stepped aside and held out his hand to Ashley, drawing her in as soon as she took it, “This is Ashley Greene, Ash this is my Papp’s Charles Bewley.”  
“How do you do Sir?” She asked offering her hand to the man whom now was looking at her with his oh so intimidating green eyes.  
Charles simply nodded at her as he shook her hand with a stern grasp once and then he let go.  
“Look what the cat dragged in!” Ashley heard the excited voice of a young man behind her and before she knew it there was a young man of about 27 jumping onto Charlie’s back, making him stumbling backward into a ball of hay and they both ended up on their backs only to start wrestling playfully. “You big-old-jackass!” Charlie hissed as he knocked his brother ever so lightly on the forehead, “Just like you to get a man from behind!”  
“Okay so perhaps I was wrong?” Ashley thought as she watched them play their little game, “maybe Charlie did get along with Philip after all?”  
“Hi,” Charles growled ever so lightly, “what are you, five?” He asked as he stepped back in behind the waiting machine his glasses sitting slightly down on his nose to reveal his guarded eyes.  
This had the 2 boys Holt their little game at once and jumping to their feet as they both said: “Sorry Papp’s.” resulting in both Charlie and Philip giggling and punching each other on the shoulder.   
“Pissy!” Philip joked revering to Charlie immediately obeying his Father   
“Jackass!” Charlie joked back which had Ashley giggle softly.  
“Boys! We have a guest behave your-selves!” Charles hissed  
With this Phillip turned his attention to Ashley and she immediately felt un-confortable under his gaze. He was a lot like his Father with the same shade of dark-black hair and green eyes but with a sort of bad-boy gleam to them. He was handsome all right, with full lips and a high cheek-boned face. He was tanned as much as a London farm-boy could be and he was dressed in jeans and a black tight fitted t-shirt with its sleeves drawn up.  
“Well hello Darling!” Philip said in a tone Ashley didn’t like at all and at the look on Charlie’s face never did he, “I’m Philip,” he said as he extended his hand to her with a very dangerous smile imbedded on his handsome face.   
“Ashley…” She said just above a whisper and unwillingly placed her hand in his and by her utter dismay he kissed her hand.  
“Charmed.” He smiled wickedly and she withdrew her hand at once, only to watch him smirk at her.  
“Waw! The Bewley men Shure are a bunch with many sides, Charlie: the Charming and funny business man, Andrew: the young and free-spirited student, Charles: the Proud and brooding Father while Philip …“Ashley shivered as only one word came to mind when she thought of him: “Dangerous!”  
To her joy Charlie was at her side at once, his hand drawing her close protectively giving Philip a deadly look, which only had the man smiling wider, as if taking it as a challenge. 

Parsing his lips Charlie turned his glear from Philip back to his Father his look now soft, “It’s good to see you Papp’s, I’m going to show Ashley around, we’ll see you at lunch.”  
With that Charlie lead Ashley out of the barn without a second glance at Philip.  
“Charlie…” Ashley whispered as they went around the corner back onto the dirt road.  
“Yes?” he asked looking down at her.  
“You’re kind of hurting my hand…” She said apologetic.  
As she said it Charlie looked down at his hand wrapped around hers and he could see her skin go white under the pressure of his hold on her, realizing that his anger at his brother has him hurting her he lightened his hold on her, his eyes darkening with shame as he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it tenderly. “I’m sorry… Philip has a way to piss me off.”  
“He scares me…” She whispered   
Charlie felt his heart plunder as her words sunk in and he drew her into his arms, hugging her close, “I know his overwhelming,” he said softly as he stroked her hair, “But Philip will never hurt you… besides I’ll never give him the chance.” He a shored her and kissed the top of her head.   
“Your Father is difrent from what I expected.” She said leaning into him, her hands cuddled to his chest.   
“Brooding, I know,” Charlie said with a smile, “He’ll light up the better he gets to know you, you’ll see.”  
“I like him already…”   
“Come on,” He said drawing away from her only to take her up into his arms, she squealed and giggled as she wrapped her arms around him, “What you need right now is my Mother’s loving bubbling personality and to see my childhood playground.” 

After a few playful moments in the field Charlie carried Ashley up onto the porch and set her down ever so lightly and smiled her favoured angelic smile as he gave her a second to get into her stilettos. “You do realize,” She said smiling back as she steadied herself against his shoulder, “That if you continue to make this part of you and the farm look so good, I won’t want to leave.”  
Charlie smiled even wider as he drew her into his arms, he cupped her chine and found her lips ever so lightly, “I’m so glad you realized my plane, I’ve been working on it for days.” He smirked at her as he stroked a stray hair in behind her ear.  
“Mr Bewley…”   
“Yes?” he asked his eyes growing with amusement  
She leaned in closer, her hands on his upper arms which wear still wrapped around her waist, she lifted her head and leaned in as if to kiss him. “You’re so full of shit.” She said with a smiling whisper and left him staring in astonishment as she withdrew from him and walked into the house.  
“Oh, oh that was cold…” she heard him object as she watched his shoulders slump from their position of holding her and then he bolted into the house, launching himself at her.   
She squealed as he took hold of her before she had the chance to run and playfully nudged at her neck with a playful growl…  
“Sounds amusing down here.” Rose said as she came down the stairs, her eyes twinkling at the sight of them.  
“Hi Mom,” Charlie said as he nuzzled Ashley close to him his chine coming to a rest on her shoulder with the most naughty smile Ashley had ever seen.  
Rose just smiled shaking her head at him, “Does your Father plane to come in for lunch? She asked hopeful.  
“Yes Dear.” Charles’s voice surprised them from behind, causing Ashley to jump in Charlie’s arms. She liked Charles but something about his presence had her uneven, not in the same way Philip scared her but she felt like if there was one person in this house hold she should make a good impression on it would be him… the fear of Charles not liking her was overwhelming.  
As Charles walked in Philip appeared behind him and Ashley found herself stiffen in Charlie’s arms.  
“You’re save Gorgeous,” he whispered into her ear, “I’m right here.” Charlie said releasing her waist only to take hold of her hand his fingers entwining in hers and his words washed over her having her feel slightly more at ease as long as he had his hands on her.  
“Nicolas!” Rose called up the stairs, “Lunch!”  
“Nicolas?” Ashley thought, “Could it be Edward’s and William’s brother?” it still amazed her that all 3 the brothers where working for the Bewley family and she couldn’t help but wonder how long have they been part of the family and how had they come to be part of it.  
“Well come on then the food will get cold.” Rose said as she waived them into the dining room just when Nicolas came down the stairs.  
Like Edward and William, Nicolas was the spitting image of his brothers, caring his years well and grey-headed. Unlike his brothers always dressed in a suit of some kind, Nicolas was dressed in tough looking black pans with a brown buckle and matching brown shoes, along with a white buttoned shirt covered by a matching brown waist coat. It was clear that he had been working somewhere upstairs as his forehead was slightly damp with sweat and his hands had just been washed.  
“Ash, this is Nicolas,” Charlie introduced her as the rest of the family stepped into the dining room, “Edward and William’s eldest triplet brother.”  
“Pleasure to meet you ma’am.” Nicolas said with a kind smile and whipped his damp hand to his pans before taking her hand.  
“The pleasure is all mine.” She said smiling as they shook hands and then stepped into the dining room...

After Lunch Charlie lead Ashley upstairs to show her around, as she expected the house was made up with 5 bedrooms, a study, 3 bathrooms, a entertainment room filled with a pool table , stereo and a bar, the room balcony looking out on the back yard all of this and the normal layout of a home.   
“This use to be my room,” Charlie said as he paused at a closed door and pushed it open, standing aside for her to walk in.  
As Ashley stepped in she allowed her eyes to take in the room, it was a rather big room, 2 rather big windows spilled the afternoon light into the room making shadows on the end of a double bed coloured in dusty blue and brown sticking out around a corner, on the opposite wall from the bed a draw-cubed was found with a small stereo and what looked like at least a 100 cd’s and old cassettes laying on top of it. To the left down the wall was a study desk with a lamp and what looked like old business books and sport magazines, on the other side of the room was a table maid out of a surfboard placed down on wooden legs along with a big old casket its lid left open to expose more books and what looked like photo albums, leaning against it was a big old black Guitar casket and she knew it would contain one. The creamy walls where covered in posters of cars, music and sport legends and all kinds of surfboards, snowboards, and just above the casket was a shelf bragging with 11 trophy’s for sports like soccer, rugby and athletics and a few dosed medallions along with it. Finishing up the room in the fold of the wall blocking the bed stood a beautiful Upright-black Piano with music pages leaning on the book stand…  
“You play?” Ashley asked in a whisper as she stepped deeper into the room to look around the concealed corner.  
“Yha, where my siblings got a TV or a PC when they reached the age of 16, I asked for a piano…” Charlie said as he stood nervously watching her with his hands behind his back.  
Around the corner Ashley was pleasantly surprised to find the entire wall above his bed to be cover by hundreds of photos of friends and family and it reminded her of all his photos back at his home in LA, “He really does treasure the people in his life.” She thought as she turned her gaze back to find him standing awkwardly on his matching dusty blue and brown rug in the centre of the room.  
“You were really happy growing up here, weren’t you?” She asked as she once more took off her stilettos and came to a sit on the bench at the piano.  
He smiled, coming closer, “Yes, I found it hard to leave, but knew that I was too much of a free spirit to stay…”  
“Do you still play?” Ashley asked as she stroked a red tipped finger along the length of the keys.  
“Only all the time…”  
The soft sound of his voice had her razing her eyes to meat deep-blue with blue-brown, “You seem uncomfortable having me up here.”  
“No… I… Well you look so good sitting here in my childhood memories, like I’ve known you all my life.” He said just above a whisper with his hands still behind his back, like his fighting himself not to reach out, like his afraid that if he was to touch her she would banish into smoke.  
“Will you play me something?” She asked as she called him closer with her eyes.  
With this he smiled in the way that light up his entire face, the ripples folding deep into his skin around his eyes and making long dimple lines into his cheeks, making her beam up back at him,   
“I thought you would never ask.” He said still beaming as he took a seat next to her on the bench.  
With this Ashley spanned herself around so that her legs were under the piano and her eyes moved up to watch him intently.  
She giggled as he thrust out his arms dramatically as if he was wearing a tailored jacked and pooling the sleeves back with the thrust, his chine high acting very proud and he laughed with her as his fingers came down on the keys in front of him.  
His fingers started to move ever so lightly stroking at the keys to realise a very sowing and soft sound, his fingers moved slowly as the singel note moved into a second and then slowly a third and a fourth and Ashley held her breath as soon as she recognizes the melody…  
“Oh Charlie…” she breathed as the tears sting at the back off her eyes and she rested her head on his shoulder as her arm fell around his waist, “You remember…” She whispers as the melody of: A thousand years by Christina Perri, fills his room.  
She doesn’t look up at him as she feels the tear running softly down her cheek but she knows he is smiling, “Of course I remember he whispers back, it was our first dance together, it will be our first forever…”


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley Opened her eyes as the melody came to an end under Charlie’s fingers just in time to watch his hand come up to cup her chine, razing her face to meet his Charlie leaned down and kissed her oh so softly.  
“Snap…”  
The sound of a camera filled the air causing both Ashley and Charlie to turn their attention to the door only to find Rose standing in the door with a camera.  
“Hi mom…” he said lightly taken aback by her actions but he didn’t seem displeased.  
“Figured, you two might want a photo to remember this moment.” She explained and gave the camera to Charlie.  
“Thanks mom, I’ve been meaning to take a few throughout this weekend.” He said and stood up to with the camera.  
“Go on outside, go take a few moments,” Rose encouraged and pushed Charlie to the door as Ashley found her feet.  
Ashley couldn’t put her finger on it but something about the way Rose acted around her and Charlie had her frowning, why was she so excited about this it’s like she knew something Ashley didn’t and it had her wandering what exactly Charlie had told his Mother after all they honestly only started dating, if that’s what you could call it, only yesterday!  
“Okay, okay!” Charlie laughed and this made Ashley desided to let it go for the moment, she was having fun with him and it was comfortable she didn’t want to spoil it just yet.

Outside, after getting a pair of sneakers from Lydia-Rose’s cubit, Charlie lead Ashley hand in hand into the fields found behind the house making her realise how grateful se was for the flat sneakers even if it was a size to big.  
“It’s really beautiful out here she said softly as she watched the horizon knowing full well that if they were in LA the sun would have begun to set, but out here just outside of London the sun wasn’t to go down before 8 in the evening.  
“Yes, I’ll go give you a proper tore after we get you more comfortable cloths tomorrow.” He said smiling as he looked down on her.  
This had Ashley rolling her eyes at him, more clothes on his expense… but then she remembers that he makes about a hundred thousand dollars every hour and she knows that it’s pointless to argue with him.  
“BTW,” he said like an Mxit obsessed teenager, “I like you flat on your feet.”  
“What?” She asked frowning looking down at the borrowed sneakers.  
He paused and turned to her, “Well when you’re wearing those bloody stilettos you can almost meet me in the eye, but flat on your feet,” He took her up in his arms lifting her onto his feet, “I can do this and still lean down to kiss you, just like the first night I held you like this.”  
Ashley felt herself go crimson with her hands drawn up against his chest feeling his broad chest muscles under her touch, the thought of their first night over throwing her with desire to have him inside her once more and like she did that night she stroked her hands up and into his hair, watching him close his eyes in response with the softest growl erupting from deep within his throat.  
And the next thing she knew he took a strong hold on her hair with one hand, pooling her head back as he found her lips Hungary, as she moaned into him she heard his breathing rush, his tongue thrusting deeply into her welcoming mouth as he turned his head to get a better angel resulting in his lips captivating hers completely and she could feel herself melt against him, her hands coming down over his arms as he hugged her close.  
“Oh Charlie…” she breathed as he broke their kiss onley to move onto her neck. “Charlie, please, I don’t want to do this in the field and you’re making it very hard to resist you right now…” She said with a huskie voice.  
“Mmm...” Charlie said bringing his head up with a sigh, “Okay photo’s…” He said as if reminding himself why they had come out here and with that still hugging her close to him he lifted the camera and snapped a photo just as Ashley looked up into the lens…

As Ashley had lost track of where Charlie was about an hour after dinner she made her way upstairs and into the room where Charlie had left her bags, but was surprised to find that they no longer stood at the bed where Charlie had left them. With a frown she started looking around, searching for her black and pink travel bags, onley to come up empty.  
“What the hell?” She mumbled as she looked around the room once more.  
“Oh Darling here you are!” Rose said streaming into the room beaming at Ashley as she held a pair of light green towels, “Some fresh towels for when you want to take a shower.” She said smiling.  
“Oh thank you Mrs Bewley…”  
“Oh tish-tosh, call me Rose!” She said with a wave of her hand  
“Right, sorry Rose…” Ashley said with a smile, “Do you have any idea what Charlie did with my bags? I can’t find them…”  
“Oh yes Darling, I had Nicolas move them into Charlie’s room, it’s not like where under the imprecation that you don’t sleep in the same bed!” Rose said beaming again.  
Ashley couldn’t help but gap at her, “What the hell is going on here?! Sleeping in the same bed? What the hell am I missing here, what on earth did Charlie tell his Mother!” the thoughts rushed through her head as anger spilled up into her veins.  
“Uhm…” Ashley closed her eyes as if to calm herself, “Ummm, Charlie, where is he?” She said just above a whisper to keep herself from screaming.  
“I think he went up to the barn with his Father to lock up for the night…” Rose said with a faint smile.   
“Mom!” A call from down stairs came drifting into the room and Ashley could tell that it was Phillip calling.  
“Oh excuse me Darling…” Rose said and rushed out of the room.  
“Unbelievable!” Ashley hissed as she walked out of the room and down the hall to Charlie’s room where she shut the door behind her with too much force. “You better have a good excuse for this Charlie Bewley!” She said hissing his name as anger flushed to her face, while she unzipped her bags now on Charlie’s bed and got out her PJ’s and her vanity-case.  
With anger still in full control Ashley opened the door to Charlie’s bathroom and stepped inside onley to find herself surrounded with steam once she closed the door behind her, “What the?” she thought frowning as she turned around, “Charlie!”  
There in front of her was Charlie standing in front of the sink with the right side of his face covered in shaving-cream. Too angry to care about how hot he looked Ashley stepped forward in overpowering emotion.  
“What the hell did you tell your Mother?!” She screamed causing Charlie to turn to her with a frown, his deep sea blue eyes genuinely confused, “Sleeping in the same bed! Somehow your Mother is under the imprecation that we sleep in the same bed! We haven’t shared a bed since… Well since, errr! Charlie We onley started dating; dating yesterday and your Mother is acting like where getting married!”  
As she lowered her angry pointed finger and took a step back she realised that Charlie was smirking at her, “His amused, Basterd!” She thought as the anger boiled up once more, he was laughing at her, “he finds this funny!”  
“CHARLIE BEWLEY!” She screamed, “This is not funny! I’m not even shore I’m use to the idea of us dating not to mention people assuming that where getting ready to settle down!”  
“Do you mind handing me, my towel?” Charlie said pointing at the dusty blue towel waiting on the cubed next to the bath still very much amused after smirking at her for a few more seconds.  
Turning her gaze to where he was pointing at taken completely off guard by his request, turning her gaze back to him without the towel she looked him over for the first time since entering the bathroom.  
Now turned with his body to her the right side of his face was still covered in shaving cream, his sandy blond hair pushed back to reveal his forehead, reminding Ashley that she has never seen it before. Lowering her eyes even more she found that his incredible perfectly sculpted bare chest was still wet from a resent shower and steam was drifting from it, lowering her eyes even more she was horrified to find him completely nude in front of her and he didn’t seem to care at all, the Bastard wasn’t even blushing!  
“Oh!” She chocked out in complete dismay and embarrassment and turning on her heal at once as she run right into the rim of the door, “AWCH!” She screamed but still managed to rip the door open and run out into the room, her head pounding and her face hot with flushed cheeks.

“Jesus! Ashley!” Charlie gaped out as he grabbed his towel and went after her. In the bedroom she had come to a stop in front of the bedroom door her little frame bent over with her hands raised to her face with her back to him. “Let me see…” He said as his hands came reaching up from there he had wrapped his towel into place around his wet thighs.  
“Leave me alone…” She said in a squeak as she thrust at his hands  
Charlie rolled his eyes and spun her around and clasped her chine between his thumb and four fingers, “Let me see…” he said as he took a good look at her face. Tears where running down her beautiful face and a red line was forming over the right side of her face.   
“I’m sorry about my Mother,” He said as he stroked at her tears and again softly over her hurting face. “It’s just after Daphne and I had split up my Mother had lost hope that I would bring home a girl again, she’s just excited, I’m sorry if she comes on to strong, I should have warned you-“  
Charlie was cut off as Ashley hugged herself into his chest her arms hugging at his ribs her hands clinging to his wet back.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s going on with me, I can’t seem to get control of my emotions lately.” She said apologetic as she cuddled her face to his chest.  
“It’s okay Gorgeous, you had a lot to take in lately,” He said as he leaned down and kissed her hair, “It’s okay.”   
After another second Ashley drew away just enough to get onto her tippy-toes as she leaned her head back and smiled ever so slightly as she waited for Charlie to get the hint.  
She giggled as he laughed at her and came down the rest of the way and wrapped his lips softly into hers, he was just about to bring out his tongue but was pleasantly surprised when Ashley jumped the gun. With a moan Charlie felt himself harden as she pushed her body into his and he wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame, bringing her as close as their body’s would allow without hurting her.   
Charlie broke the kiss as Ashley started to giggle under his kiss, “What?” He asked as he smiled back at her. He watched as she brought up her hand and then she started stroking at the right side of his face her hand coming away to show shaving cream. “Oh,” he said laughing.  
Still laughing along with him he watched as she reached down and took the side of his towel and wiped her hand clean.  
Charlie swallowed as he looked over her head trying to get himself under control from the weight of the towel pooling at his thighs as she went to work he felt himself hardening even more despite the fact that he was trying to calm himself.  
“Make love to me Charlie…” She whispered bringing his attention back to her almost immediately, “Are you shore?”  
She smiled, “Always the gentleman even at your own los, Charlie it’s been a month and I want you just as badly as you want me, so I’ll ask you again, Make love to me.”  
Charlie searched her lovely blue-brown eyes as if not shore if she was ready for this, after all the last time they slept together everything had turned and kicked him right in the arse.  
“Charlie,” She said with a giggle as she stroked her soft hands up his moist arms and into his hair, “Stop thinking-“  
And that’s just what he did cutting her off by wrapping both his arms all the way around her little waist pooling her back into him as he found her lips once more.  
As he lifted her from her tippy-toes onto his feet he heard her moan, her warm breath filling his mouth as she pushed herself into him his erection now right where it was most welcome. His arms still wrapped around her little frame and his mouth possessing hers he walked with her to the bed, onley to stop at the foot of it and picked her up even higher till she tried to bring her legs up around his hips but her skirt got in the way so she brought them up as high as she could and allowed him to lay her back onto his bed.  
“You like doing that.” She said with her breath rushed, eyes dilated and her pretty little lips swollen.   
“Doing what?” He asked with a smile as he got onto the bed on all fours and softly pooled her blouse from her black mini-tailored skirt, his dark blue eyes finding hers.  
“Walking with me on your feet, you’re doing it all the time.” She said smiling as her hands stroked at his neck hair.   
He smiled at her with love, “I like having you as close as possible.” He said as he unbuttoned the soft fabric of her blouse and then stroked it from her shoulders as his mouth came down, his lips wrapping around the form of the crook of her neck.  
“It’s a nice trade mark,” she said as her breath picked up and her hands softly stroked his back.  
Charlie smiled against her soft skin as his hands reached down and unzipped her skirt as she went to work on the towel wrapped around his hips.  
“Charlie…” Ashley said as he found her lips once more as his hand cupped at her Brest and moved along to unclip it at the front with one hand, “Charlie, shouldn’t, shouldn’t we lock the door?” She asked against his lips as his tongue stroked at her bottom lip.  
“Don’t worry,” He said and then kissed her ever so lightly, “No one will bother us.” He kissed her again as he locked his eyes on hers.  
Ashley smiled up at him as he pooled out of her embrace and went to sit on his knees as his hands got rid of her skirt along with her panties. As soon as she was naked in front of him after she had wiggled out of her bra completely he lifted her left foot and leaned down till his lips grazed at her soft skin at her ankle.

“Charlie!” She said giggling as she tried to wiggle her foot away from his lips, which mad her man laugh and then he came down kissing her down the length of her leg all the way down till his face was inches away from her moist core kissing at the inside of her thigh. “Mmm, Charlie…” She moaned as she relaxed into the bed completely, giving herself over to the man whom had respected her and her body the last time she gave in on her body’s need.   
She closed her eyes as she felt her body scream for his attention as Charlie spread her legs apart under him and then his mouth came down right where her body wanted him. With a second moan she pushed her hips up arching herself into his mouth.  
As Charlie accepted the invitation she felt his still scruffy chin move in closer his tongue came down on her core teasingly slowly forcing her to come up even more to meet his touch. “Charlie don’t teased.” She squeaked begging.  
As if giving in on her asking so nicely Charlie’s mouth came down between her soft moist lips completely, his tongue brushing at the soft pink button and sucking at her every once and again, while his right hand came reaching up and cupped at her soft hardened nipple where he then started to massage her ever so gently.   
As Charlie started to get into a good rhythm Ashley moved her hips to work with the strokes of his mouth, her breathing speeding along the rhythm of her body her soft moans getting louder and longer the closer Charlie brought her to the edge.  
After another second Ashley found herself pushing down on the finger Charlie had softly placed inside of her, her body welcoming his long finger and as he moved in and out of her while his mouth was still going down on her she moved with him trying to keep herself from letting go, not wanting to give the pleasure up just yet, but as soon as Charlie moved in a second finger her body flew over the edge, her fingers taking a strong hold of his blond hair as she mound in pure ecstasy. 

“Ouch,” Charlie said with a soft laugh, “Easy on the hair Gorgeous,” He said smiling as he came to lean over her with one arm his other hand stroking at his hair.   
“Sorry,” Ashley said with a giggle which reminded Charlie of the first night he heard her giggle, that same child like giggle he found so appealing and he loved her for it.  
“Don’t be, at least I know you enjoyed it.” He said with a smile as he leaned down and kissed her lovingly. His erection was more than ready to go and as much as he loved just kissing her he wanted her badly. “One second okay?” He said as he kissed her swiftly and then squirmed off into the bathroom.  
When Charlie returned with protection Ashley took his breath away, she was still on the bed but she had come to sit on her knees her legs where spread apart exposing her sex her hands where resting on her thighs her shoulder length hair was ruffled up from there last encounter and her breasts was full her nipples still hard.  
“Your Gorgeous, you know that.” He said with a husky voice his blue eyes looming over her body where he stood frozen in the bathroom doorway. His eyes came up as he followed her right hand coming up, her forefinger curling around, inviting him over.  
“Get your sexy ‘arse’ over here Mr Bewley.” She said playfully quoting his English accent on the Arse word.  
Charlie made no attempt to hesitate as he came over laughing, trapping the still wrapped condom between his teeth he crawled on to the bed on all fours, onley to have Ashley take it from his mouth and opened it.   
“You want to do the honours?” he asked as he leaned in and kissed at her neck.  
“No, you do it, I might do it wrong.” She said with a shiver  
“Here,” Charlie said as he pooled away just enough to have control over her hands, “Let me show you.”  
After taking a moment in showing Ashley how to go about it he moaned lightly as she took the library in kissing his neck as she stroked at his hard erection. As his erection throbbed at her touch Charlie took hold of her waist and was about to lay her back into the bed when she stopped him by taking a soft but firm hold on his upper arms, he paused and looked down in her eyes alarmed.  
She was biting her lip, “Is something wrong, do you want to stop?” He asked softly as he stroked at her cheek.  
“No, not at all…” She said softly her eyes drifting down to look at her fingers stroking at his shoulder.  
“Ash, what is it, talk to me?”   
“I- can we try- may I be on top…?”  
Charlie couldn’t help but smile, she wanted to explore, wanted to experience him in more ways than one, he had the feeling that they were going to have a very loving and trusting relationship. “You don’t have to be shy love,” He said as he lifted her chin to him planting a soft kiss on the side of her moth and then he moved to the side, laying back on to the bed as his hand took a soft hold on hers.  
After a second of hesitation Ashley shifted onto him, her legs coming to rest at ether sides of his thighs, he watched her as she positioned herself on top of him her small hands trembling as she steadied herself against his chest. When she was comfortable she moved one of her hands from his chest and took his erection into her hand, still trembling she lifted herself until she got his length under her and then came down slowly, but she couldn’t manage to get him lined with her entrance.  
“Come here,” Charlie said softly as his own hand eased his erection out of her embrace. With her cheeks flashed and her hands still trembling she braced herself against the bed and came leaning over.   
“I’m sorry…” She said and blushed deeper.  
“Hey,” He said as he stroked her cheek, Look at me.”  
He watched as she lifted her blue-brown eyes to his.  
“Take a deep breath, there’s no rush, take all the time you need.  
“Charlie… Maybe you should just be on top.” She said barely above a whisper as she leaned into his hand.   
“Not a chance Gorgeous, where doing this, and you’re going to be great.”  
“I don’t want to disappoint you.”  
“You could never do that Ashley, never.”   
“Okay…” She said with a soft sigh as she pushed herself back into position.  
“Just relax okay, let your body do the thinking.” He said smiling at her with encouragement.  
She smiled back at him ever so slightly as she once again lifted herself and positioned him, after taking a deep breath and another second she eased herself down on him, her trembling hand letting go of him as his head was inside, her beautiful flushed face pooling in pleasure as she took his thick length.

“Ah Charlie…” Ashley moaned as Charlie himself groaned out in pleasure.  
Pushing herself down until he filled her completely Ashley threw back her head as she lifted herself slowly taking him again as she came down in the same slow movement, working her way up as she took him again and again and again, she could feel herself taking all of him as deep as her body would allow, picking up rhythm as Charlie’s hips guided her, his hips thrusting along with her his hands braced on her hips helping her to get into a fantastic rhythm.  
“Ah yes! Charlie!” She moaned out softly as they moved together as he filled her all the way stretching her and she welcomed him.  
“That’s it Gorgeous, Ummm, your already better than you thought!” Charlie moaned under her his body moving with her his powerful hands moving down to her legs giving her full control over her hips, and she took her chance ridding him hard as she braced herself on his chest.  
As their rushed breathing and the sound of their body’s coming together filled the room Ashley brought her eyes down to see her man, a loud moan coming from deep inside her as she watched Charlie’s face smove out into pure pleasure his mussels contracting as he moved with her.  
“Charlie, Ahhh!” As She moaned in pure ecstasy Ashley took a stronger hold on his chest her long nails scratching at his skin as she went over the edge, causing Charlie to climax with her, both clinging to one another as they let go…  
“Ah, Charlie…” She breathed as she fell onto his chest her breasts pushing into him as she laid her cheek to his clammy chest, “I love you.”  
“I love you to…” Charlie said out of breath as he stroked at her back.

When Ashley stirred awake the next morning she found herself completely wrapped up in Charlie. He had his right arm thrust up over his pillow with his hand resting on her head, his left arm was wrapped around her waist so much so that his hand was under her body, she could feel his chest flat against her bare back as well as his right leg all the way down the length of her own legs, while his left leg was draped over this of hers.   
With a smile she wiggled herself around, trying to stay in his embrace as much as she can, after a struggle and a grown from Charlie she leaned up and kissed him under the chin. Her eyes watched as a smile spread on his handsome face “Morning “ She said smiling as she strained to get higher and found his lips.  
“You’re killing me woman” He groaned just above a whisper his eyes still closed as he struggled to fold his lips into her kiss.  
“Oh come on, what happened to my ADD-ish farm boy.” She asked smiling as she wiggled herself free from his embrace and came to sit on his lower stomach, the sheets stuck between there naked body’s.  
Charlie smiled as he dropped his arm over his eye’s, I need food! To build up my strength!”  
“Okay,” Ashley said as she leaned down moving his arm away she took his face in both her hands and kissed him tenderly, “What would you like?”  
In the next second Charlie wrapped his arms around her as he came flying up and then rolled her over, his body crushing her. “Flap Jacks, lots and lots of Flap Jacks.” He said in between kisses his blue eyes finely open and Ashley couldn’t help but giggle at the child like smile on his face.”  
“Well, If you want lots and lots you’re going to have to get off me so I can take a shower, or at least dressed.”  
“How about I lend you one of my shirts,” Charlie said smiling as he took a hold on her upper thighs, “I’m not done looking at your legs yet.  
Ashley giggled under him as he stroked his tongue into her ear, “Charlie, I can’t be dancing around without pants when your parents wake up, or even worse, Phillip.” She said shivering at his brother’s name.  
This brought Charlie’s eyes up at once the back of his knackers stroking at her cheek, “Phillip really frightens you, doesn’t he?”  
“I wouldn’t go as far as frighten, he- he just makes me uncomfortable.” She said avoiding his eyes as she laid her cheek into his touch.  
“I’m sorry he makes you feel that way, I’ll make shore to tell him to back off.”  
“Don’t be silly Charlie, don’t give him the satisfaction, you know his onley doing it to tick you off in the first place,” Ashley said as she brought her arms up and stroked at his naked back, “Come on let me up so I can start on your Flap Jacks before your Mom jumps the gun.”  
“I never thought it could happen this fast, but I love you, you know that right?” He asked as he rolled off of her and strained himself up right on his elbows.   
“Ashley smiled and leaned in to kiss him before she crawled off the side of his creaking childhood bed. “I love you to, now get your but up Hot stuff, I’ll be needing your help to get around the kitchen. 

About 2 hours later Charlie was setting the table dressed in only a pair of dark jeans while Ashley was flapping around at a 3de batch of Flap Jacks, just as the rest of the house came stumbling into the kitchen. Rose and Charles was in the leading, clearly Charles had been up and about somewhere on the farm for a bit now while Rose was looking refreshed from a goodnight’s rest. Just on her heals Nicolas mad his way to the table also all dressed and working along with Mr Bewley.   
“Hmmm, Mamma, do I smell Flap-Jacks?” Philip said as he came stumbling into the kitchen barley dressed in just his black Kelvin and as he stumbled to the table taking 3 of the Flap-Jacks placed on a plate in the centre of the table.  
“Ag darling, really we have gests where’s your pants?” Rose sighed as she slapped his hand away from the waiting food and took in her seat next to Charles.  
“Oh please what guests, except for lovely Ash of cause” Philip sais looking up right into Ashley’s eyes, “besides she likes me best without my cloths, right Ash?” Philip said teasing  
“Deep breaths,” Charlie whispered into her ear as he reached over her and took enough napkins to go around, “I love you.” He whispered again and felt himself smile as he watched Ashley’s tiny body relax.  
“Love you to,” Ashley said smiling and allowed Charlie to steal a kiss.   
“Oh get a room!” A young teasing voice broke the silence where the hole family was watching their intimate moment.   
Charlie brought his dark blue eyes up over Ashley’s shoulder expecting to have full right to give his brother Philip a magnificent smirk, but instead he watched Phillip lift his shoulders, “Don’t look at me.”  
“Over here love bug!” the young voice called as a bag pumped to the wooden floor. And Charlie watched Rose smile brightly as she winked into the direction of the door, which had both Charlie and Ashley turn to the door in the great surprise of finding young Andrew standing in its frame with a bunch of flowers dressed in a pair of dark jeans, t-shirt and a jean-jacked.   
“Andrew!” Charlie applaud and went over to embrace his little brother, “I was expecting you at sunset!”   
“And let you have all the fun with the folks? Not a chance!”  
“Well,” Charlie said laughing, “Your just in time for breakfasted.”

“So, I think your first breakfast with the folks went pretty good, don’t you?” Charlie asked as he turned the 4×4 into the London traffic.  
“Yes, I’m glad Andrew made it, he brings so much life to the house, your Mother was so happy.” Ashley said as she reached over and placed her hand on Charlie’s upper thigh.  
“That she was-is.” Charlie said with a smile as he brought up her hand kissed her knuckles and placed it back down on his thigh.  
“So what’s on our agenda today?” Ashley asked as she drew down her window and poked her head out to watch the London scenery she couldn’t get enough of.   
“First things first, you need more comfortable cloths,” Charlie said as he turned into a parking lot.  
“Charlie please no more cloths, please I feel bad enough about the ball gown.” Ashley protested as she settled back into her seat.   
“We’ll you can’t go horseback riding in a pleaded skirt and stilettos, so please forget about the money and let me do this.   
“You’re not going to let me wine are you?” She asked with a sigh.  
“Not a chance.” Charlie beamed as he took up a parking spot and turned off the 4×4.  
“So controlling Mr Bewley.” Ashley smiled back at the man she had come to love so fast.  
“Oh and don’t you just love it!?” He teased as he hoped out of the car and went around to open her door.   
“You’re so full of it this morning.” She said smiling as she allowed him to help her onto her feet.  
Charlie laughed and walked into a London high-end-boutique hand in hand with the woman he knew he wasn’t about to let go anytime soon.

****

As Ashley looked herself over in the mirror she was pleasantly surprised at what she saw, the jeans hugged her curves perfectly, unlike the one she had on before, the young shop assistant had to hand her a few difrent sizes as London numbers turned out to be difrent from American numbering. Slipping into a comfy one-shoulder t-shirt and a per of boots she looked at herself once more, turning from side to side as she wandered if Charlie would like her in her more casual style. As she turned back to face the mirror she stroked a hand over her firm breast to get rid of a wrinkle, she would keep this. As she ripped the tags from the close she was wearing and stuffed them into the poked of the jeans she glanced at her watch wondering if Charlie has returned from his little earn. With a sigh she gathered all the clothes she had tried on as well as the skirt and blows she was wearing this morning and stepped out of the fitting room with another huge sigh as she tried to keep the heap of clothing to fall out of her hands.  
“Owe, easy there Gorgeous.” Charlie said as they bumped heads.  
“Sorry, Ashley giggled as she lifted her hand to her head, causing some of the cloths to tumble to the ground as Charlie closed a arm around her waist. “I wasn’t shore you’d be back.”  
“Sorry, I was held up in a queue.” Charlie said smiling, you look smashing Miss Greene.”  
“Really? You like it?” She asked with a blush as the shop assistant took the extended clothing from her.  
“You should wear jeans more often.” He said smiling, “Can I ask you a favour?”  
“Okay?” Ashley said frowning as he turned from her, his hand staying in place on her hip as he reached at the couch and came back around with a beautiful white summer dress.  
“What’s this?” She asked frowning deeper at the man smiling shyly at her in a very boyish manner.   
“I was hoping you would try it on for me, please.”  
“Charlie…” Ashley said blushing deeper as she stroked a stray hair in behind her ear.  
“Please, I really think you’d love it once you try it.”  
“Charlie,” Ashley said giggling, “How would you know what I would like in a dress?” She asked as she took the dress from him.  
“Okay, you’re right, I wouldn’t know,” Charlie said with a amused sigh, “But I’ve seen you rock a cocktail-dress, and you always look so beautiful in your tailored skirts, clearly you look dashing in jeans, So I would like to see you in a summer dress, please?”  
“Oh alright,” She said amused with Charlie Bewley acting like a teenage boy, “Don’t move.” She said as she shoved him onto the couch and walked into the fitting room.

“So, Mr Bewley, is it to your liking?” Ashley asked twirling in the beautiful white dress As Charlie found his feet smiling broadly.  
“Ravishing, you look ravishing…” Charlie said, his voice getting lost as he watched her, the dress hugging her curves to perfection like the night at the ball, her lashes legs beautiful even barefoot and he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to watch her wear it around his house, coming to distract him at the office as she danced in and right onto his lap.   
“You okay?” Ashley asked as she came to a stop, her hands dropping to her sides and her smile fading away.  
“I’m more than okay.” Charlie said smiling as he crossed the room and turned her to the mirror found to the right.   
“Charlie what are you doing?”  
“Close your eyes.” Charlie whispered at her ear as his hands ran down her arms, caressing her gently.   
With a amused and slightly confused frown Ashley closed her eyes.

As Ashley waited for whatever Charlie was playing at she heard him take a deep breath before she felt the cold but yet soft touch of something metallic against the base of her neck and she opened her eyes as curiosity took over.  
The first thing she saw was Charlie, biting at his lower lip as he was working at something behind her neck, she could see his hands tremble ever so lightly, frowning she moved her gaze down to the cold touch and she gasped as her hand came reaching up.  
There at the base of her neck a beautiful Algerian-Love-Knot gleamed at her as she looked at herself in the mirror.  
“I err…” Charlie said softly as his fingers brushed over the curves of her shoulders, “I know that we have just started to work things out, and I know that there’s a lot of things between us that you are not shore about…” He looked up finding her eyes as he continued, “but when I look at you, whether it’s in a tailored skirt or in this lovely dress I know that I want to be with you, I made a lot of mistakes in my life when it came to the woman I loved, but with you I see myself fighting to be with you even after 30 or 50 years and I wanted something that would remind you how deeply I had come to love you in this past few weeks-“  
“Charlie-“ Ashley said in a whisper as tears formed in her eyes.  
“Let me finish,” He said as he smiled lightly as if afraid that she was about to reject him, “In the olden times, woman would wear this lovely piece to remind them of the loved once left behind at home, but when I went out last week while you where prepping for the meeting with Rodger I wanted to find you something that was worth explaining how I feel about you and I’ll be honest I had a hard time finding this, But when I finely did it wasn’t exactly what I had in mind, so I had this one mad especially for you. I want you to look at it, look at how the 3 knots twist into one another and imagine the silver band as my affection for you, the white gold as my entire body and heart clinging to the most important part, the diamond imbedded band which I like to think represents my love, because the love I feel for you is as Constant and as toughs unbreakable diamonds. No matter what happens in our future I will always love you, more than any woman I had ever loved before and I will always, always fight to keep this knot of everlasting as close to your heart as I can…”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story has not been proof read  
> I am aware that there are many spelling errors as English is not my first language.  
> My apologies

It was early morning just after breakfast and everyone except Ashley and Charlie had stepped outside after clearing off the plates.  
As she looked out the window over the never ending green fields Ashley smiled as her thoughts trailed back to the morning before where Charlie declared his love to her. She hadn’t stopped fiddling with the Love knot around her neck ever since he had clipped it into place and she was fiddling with it right now.  
“Here you go.” Charlie said as he placed down her cup of coffee where she was sitting at the breakfast counter.  
“Thank you.” She said and leaned up as he leaned down and kissed her. “I really love it here.” She said as she stroked the love knot with one hand and took her cup with the other.  
“In that case,” Charlie said as he took in a seat next to her, “We’ll make a point to come viscid as often as we can. Are you feeling better this morning?” Charlie asked as he remembered her not eating much at breakfast this morning.  
“My stomach is still a bit uneven but I think that I’m okay.” She said smiling softly.  
“Good…” He said smiling worriedly as he stroked at her pail cheek.   
“Can I ask you something?” She asked as she brought her eyes away from the window looking out over the green fields.  
“Anything.”  
“What did you mean yesterday when you said you had made a lot of mistakes with the women you loved?” She asked softly and watched as Charlie’s smile faded away.  
Clearing his throat Charlie stirred in his seat and took a deep breath. “… Promise me you’ll say open minded about this please…?”   
Ashley frowned at his reaction, clearly this was not as light a conversation as she thought it would be but she nodded wrapping her hand around his, “I promise.”  
With another sigh Charlie looked up into her eyes and spoke up, “In school I was well, I’ve always been a lady’s man and for that I kind of had a lot of girls in school, but when I dropped out and travelled across Europe jumping around from job to job I slowed down, realising that I need to man up and stop playing around. I was about 23 just outside of France when I met a girl, her name was Celeste, we fell in love and I knew that I had it good, she was really a nice girl and for the first time in my life I wanted to be in a steady relationship.”  
Ashley watched as his dark blue eyes saddened and she knew this story wasn’t about to end well.  
“So 6 months later I took her home to meet my folks, things where good and we barely where apart. And then just as I thought life was at its best I got in under Anderson the chance of a lifetime and I could finely make my folks proud. Long story short…” Suddenly Charlie wrapped both his hands around hers, his eyes giving away his fear and Ashley now knew for shore this wasn’t good.  
“I promise you I learned my lesson and I will never ever do something that stupid again! Never you have to believe me!” he begged as he clang to her hand.  
“It’s okay Charlie,” She said stroking his cheek, “go on what happened.”  
“… Okay…” another sigh, “Three months into the job I found myself working late with Anderson’s PA, she was young just out of Collage and … she offered herself…”  
Ashley couldn’t help but gasp as soon as she realized what he meant, Charlie had cheated on his girlfriend…  
“It was the biggest mistake of my life… I lost Celeste the week after as my concisions was kicking my arse and I had to tell her… but my honesty wasn’t enough for her to forgive my betrayal and I didn’t blame her.”  
“… She walked out?” Ashley whispered as she watched him look at their entwined fingers.   
“Yes,” He said as he found her eyes once more… “that’s when I promised myself I would never go into another relationship unless I knew for a faked that I would never betray her the way I betrayed Celeste…”  
“… And Daphne?” Ashley asked after a long moment of silence.  
“I met Daphne at 28, but we onley started dating a year after that. I grew to love her more than I thought I ever would but after a year of giving everything I had and fighting with my folks almost all the time over her I learned the hard way that she was onley using me to get a step up in the social ladder and deeper into my pockets not to mention how it felt to be the one to be betrayed instead of doing the betrayal.”  
“What do you mean?” Ashley asked frowning.  
“She cheated on me… with Phillip…”  
“Oh Charlie!” Ashley gasped and launched herself into him, hugging him close, I’m so sorry.”  
“It’s okay Gorgeous, pay back is known to be a bitch.”   
Ashley knew as he hugged her back that Charlie meant every word when he said he had learned his lesson, she knew that even if the saying goes: once you cheat nothing stops him from doing it again, she knew that Charlie wouldn’t do that to her, and she hoped that she was right, for she wanted to be with him believe that he meant it when he said he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

“You kids ready to get going?” Charles asked as he moved through to the bathroom to wash his hands after loading the truck with all the fresh fruit and vegetables, “The market isn’t going to wait for us.”  
“Yha Papp’s, we’re good.” Charlie said leaning down and kissing Ashley’s hand as he found his feet.   
After taking a moment to get there jackets as it was a rainy day in London, Charles, Ashley and Charlie hoped into the front of the old pick-up truck while Phillip hoped onto the back to keep an eye on the food kraits.  
“Have you ever been to a farmers market?” Charles asked as he started up the truck, the engine roaring to life in a way that Ashley could feel its power vibrating under her feet.  
“Not recently, Sir, the last time I remember I was about 10.” She smiled where she was sitting in the middle of the two men.  
“We’ll even if you have been there just a week ago, I’ll tell Yha, London Farm markets are nothing like the once you find in America.” He said mumbling more to himself than to her. It had been the most words Charles had said since Ashley came and she had to admitted, she loved his voice. 

After about 45 minutes of drive Chares came to a stop in central Notting Hill London, with Little markets as far as the eye can see making its way down the street, set up right in front of the business shops on either sides of the street. People of all sizes, colours and styles buzzed down the street making their way from market to marked as family’s of all sizes enjoyed a day out even as it was drizzling since late last night. The wind was cold biting at Ashley’s cheeks as Charlie helped her out of the truck and then stepped around to help his brother and Father unload the truck of fresh fruit and vegetables.   
“Hand me something,” Ashley said standing closer to Charlie, “I want to help.”   
“It’s okay Gorgeous,” he said smiling warmly, “Go ahead go explore, I’ll join you as soon as where done unloading, just don’t stray to fare, it’s a big crowed, don’t want you getting lost along the way.”  
“Charlie I don’t mind helping.” She protested knowing full well it wasn’t just his good manners speaking, he was worried that she would heal over because she wasn’t feeling well.  
“I know Gorgeous, but you haven’t seen this kind of market before and trust me there’s a hall lot to see, so scout ahead, I’ll catch up.”  
“I’ll wait to scout with you thank you.” She said and shifted back into the truck to get out of the cold.  
“Stubborn isn’t she?” Phillip teased as he and Charlie each took hold of one large crate to unload it together.  
“She’s not feeling well…” He said worriedly and shifted the crate into place of the stand setup in front of the table where Charles was working at getting the gazebo up.

After another 15 minutes of team work the Bewley Market stand was open for costumers. With a brush of his hands onto his jeans Charlie made his way back to the truck and opened the door witch Ashley had closed in the time it had taken to setup the gazebo. “Hi, you okay?” He asked as he brushed her hear with his fingers.  
“Sorry I bit at you…” She whispered.  
“Do you want to go home, We could cuddle up with a DVD if you like?” Charlie offered.  
“No, I would like to see the market, after all after watching the movie Notting Hill I can’t let the chance slip by in seeing the real thing.” She said smiling lightly.  
“Ma’am.” Charlie said playfully as he reached out his hand to her and bowed at the waist.  
“Your silly.” She said smiling as she took his hand and allowed him to help her out of the truck.

“Would you like some lunch? Charlie asked after hours of making their way from one stand to the next.  
“Yes, I’m starving.” she said as she slipped into the torques ‘London Notting Hill’ marked hoody Charlie had bought her as a souvenir.   
With a warm smile and his fingers knotting into hers, Charlie lead the way into a small coffee shop, which was chalked full with onley 2 or 3 tables open. As a waiter lead them to a table in the back close to the kitchen Charlie watched as Ashley took in the people around them, he watched as her face lid up as her eye quit a young boy struggling to use his fork.   
As they came to a halt at the table Charlie felt Ashley’s hand tense up in his and he looked around at once. With just enough time to see her paling even more than she already was he watched her span around running for the ladies room.  
“Aw Ash…” with a sigh he looked around at the waiter, any Chance you have a table away from the kitchen? I think the smells are over whelming her.” He said as he looked back around at the door of the ladies room.  
“I’m afraid not, Sir…” The young girl said apologetic and crossed her hands holding the menus in front of her.  
“That’s okay… thank you, you can give the table to the next waiting customer.” Charlie said and then trotted off to the restroom aria.  
“Ash, Gorgeous, are you okay?” He asked as he hovered close to the door with his hand on the door knob.  
A second latter the door knob under his hand pushed down and the door swung open as he stepped back, a middle aged woman coming out. “You can go in its empty, she doesn’t sound well.” The woman said and walked back to her husband waiting at the end of the passage.  
With a deep breath Charlie pushed the door open and slipped inside, the sound of Ashley bring up whatever her body had managed to take in this morning at breakfast filled his ears as he rounded the corner. He found Ashley hovering over the toilet her entire body contracting inward every time she brought up the unwanted condense of her stomach.  
“Ashley…” Charlie said as he stepped inside the booth and stroked her hair back with one hand and her back with the other, as she hurled once more, onley water coming out at that point.  
A few more moments latter Ashley sat back onto her legs as she brushed at her clammy face, “Charlie, I really don’t feel well…” She whispered and leaned her head into his chest.  
“Let’s get you home okay…” He said as he stroked her hair and then helped her to her feet.  
Standing up strait Charlie watched as her legs buckled under her and he grabbed her by the arms holding her up strait. “Wait let’s do this.” He said and bended down to take her up into his arms.  
“No Charlie wait…” She said just above a whisper as she pushed at his shoulder, “Please not in front of all these people…” She said begging as she leaned into him.  
“Ashley, you can barely stand.” Charlie protested in a firm voice.  
“Just let me lean into you I’ll be okay… Please?” She added as Charlie looked at her firmly.  
With a frustrated sigh Charlie pulled her into the side of his body taking a firm hold on her hip they made their way out of the coffee shop and down the street, a few strangers looking at them suspiciously. 

“What’s wrong?” Charles said in a hard voice as he came out from behind the table as soon as he saw Charlie approaching with a sick Ashley at his side.  
“She’s really not feeling well Papp’s, I’m taking her home.” Charlie said as Philipp opened up the passenger side of the truck.  
“I’ll drive,” Phillip said as he slid over the top of the truck over to the driver’s side, “That way you don’t have to come back to pick us up.”  
“Papp’s will you be okay on your own?” Charlie asked his old man as he helped Ashley into the truck.  
“What am I five? Go son, she needs to be in bed.” Charles said waiving his son away as Phillip got the truck running.  
With one last apologetic smile at his Father Charlie hoped in next to Ashley taking her into his arms as soon as the door was shut.

**** 

After getting Ashley into bed as soon as they arrived at the farm Charlie spent most of the afternoon making shore that she was comfortable. At 7pm after he had taken up her dinner Charlie knocked on his parents’ bedroom door.  
“Come in!” His Mother called from the other side and Charlie pushed his way in.  
“You wanted to see me Mom?” Charlie asked as he stepped into the room and closed the door. “Hi Papp’s,” He said as he saw his father just flush at the toilet, How about that smile?” He asked teasingly.  
“Your Mother is over reacting again.” Charles said dryly as he came from the bathroom.  
With his Fathers choose of words he knew that this was not going to be an easy talk.  
“Charlie, dear come sit.” Rose said as she tapped at the foot of the bed.  
With a sigh Charlie did as he was asked and watched as his Mother’s hand came up to stroke his hair, just like she always does when she’s about to ask something that was usually non of her businnes. “Mom, don’t even think about it,” Charlie said with a firm look as he tossed his head away from her reach, “What is it?”  
Charlie watched as his mother withdrew her hand. “Charlie, I think you and Ashley need to talk about the idea that she might be expecting.”   
“Excuse me?” Charlie said in a hard voice as he glared at his beloved mother.  
“Charlie… She’s showing all the symptoms what she’s expecting.”  
Charlie listened to his mothers words as his eyes fell shut onley to see Ashley pool away from him once more, running away from him just with the idea of having a child, he knew with his howl hart no matter how good a potential mom she was, she wasn’t ready yet.   
“This isn’t something you can run from Charlie.” His Mother said.  
“I’m not run- “ Charlie fell silent the moment he opened his eyes to find his mother holding out a home-pregnancy test to him, “Mum!” He protested as he found his feet.  
“Charles,” His Father said with ease, “Look we know this is gonna be hard, but this way she knows that you know about the possibility and can’t try and hide it from you, this way you can talk about it.”   
“You don’t know the half of it so please don’t give me that crap.” Charlie said as he crossed his arms.  
“What do you mean Darling?” His mother asked as she stepped closer in support.   
“Look, your right, the possibility of Ash being pregnant is strong, but she won’t take it well, she’s so not ready Mum, she’s still dreaming of making the perfect career, seeing the world and living the fairy tale romance before having any plans of settling down with me and on top of that she heard of rumours that Daphne is walking around with my child.”  
“What?!” Both his folks choked out at once.  
“Look I don’t know if it’s true, and I don’t believe that it is fore Daphne and I was more than just a little save, but that doesn’t mean the idea is haunting Ashley.” Charlie said dropping his hands to his sides.  
“How long have you known this?” Charles asked as he looked his son straight in the eye.  
“Since the ball, I’ve been meaning to look into it as soon as we got back to LA, no way Daphne can keep my child from me if it’s true.”  
“You better hope it’s not Charles Martin Bewley, no way that woman will have her hand at this family again!” His father growled.  
“Guess that’s not up to you now is it Pup’s?” Charlie challenged  
“Now you listen to me young man- !”  
“Okay simmer down boys,” Rose said as she placed a hand on her husband’s chest, “If it’s true we’ll handle it when the time comes, for now let’s focus on getting you and Ashley through the baby scar.  
Charlie grabbed the pregnancy test from his Mother’s hand and stormed out of the room his entire body shaking as he run down the stairs taking two at a time. He kept walking eventually running until he reached the ends of the fields way on the other side of the farm. 

Around midnight Ashley could no longer ignore her hunger, with her eyes still blood shot from a constant loop of hysterical crying ever since she had found the little stick positive with two blue striped staring back at her, She got out of Charlie’s worm bed and peeped out into the hall and made her way down the dark hall when she found the house sound asleep.  
Frowning at the kitchen light still burning she stepped down the last step of the stairs and walked quietly past the couch she could hear Charlie briefing lightly in the dark sitting room. Her hart tumbled at the thought of the fight they had when Charlie suggested that she was pregnant and her head raced at the idea of getting out of the house before anyone was up so she could catch her flight witch onley left by 10.   
She came to an abrupt stop the moment she regarded Charles sitting at the kitchen counter with a stack of papers and a glass of red wine in front of him, he looked tired as he stared down at the numbers on the pages through his glasses and somehow his once handsome face looked even younger in the soft light. Finding the situation completely to much to handle no matter how hungry she was Ashley turned to leave onley to pause as the older man’s voice called at her in a soft polite voice.   
“You don’t have to run, Darling, you must be starving, come on in” he said as he got to his feet and took a plate from the oven and placed it on the counter.  
Biting her lip Ashley stroked at her hair and came over taking in a seat where he had placed her plate. “Thank you…” She said with a croak and dug into her worm food with caution.   
“How you holding up, Darling?” He said with a heavy accent.  
Ashley took a second to swallow hard at her food, “I- “ she shook her head.  
Charles took hold of the ear of his modern glasses and took it off in some kind of sighing guesser.  
“Everything will be just fine, just give it time, Darling.”  
With just a nod Ashley continued on with her food and realized how much she had grown to like Charles especially since he didn’t keep pushing her on the subject.

At 04:15 Ashley came sneaking down the stairs with bags in hand, as she pasted the couch where Charlie was snoring ever so lightly on she had to take a big breath to stop herself from having to whip a tear away, this wasn’t what she wanted but she needed time to think, needed time to get use to the idea of a little person growing inside of her and she just couldn’t do that around that Charlie… Yes he was scared just as much as she was, she could see that, but she could see the excitement in him as well, how much he wanted this, how much he wanted to be a Father and she wasn’t at that point yet, and she just couldn’t bring herself to take away his happiness, maybe just maybe in about a week she would have learned to be as much excited as he was.   
With a shaky hand she stroked her fingers through his soft blond hair while she hoped he was sleeping deep enough not to wake up from her touch.   
She watched as he stirred under her touch with a smile tugging at his lips. Biting her lip from keeping her from leaning down and kissing him she made her way to the front door and stepped out onto the porch as she pooled at her bag.  
“Leaving so soon, Darling?”  
Charles voice came from the porch steppes startling her to jump.  
“Mr Bewley… I – Please…”   
With a sigh Charles bent down and picked up her bags, “Where you heading, Darling?”  
“Airport…” She squeaked.  
With not another word from Charles he loaded her bags onto his truck and opened her door.

“How late does your flight take off?” Charles asked as his truck stopped outside of the airport.  
Ashley brushed her hear back as she answered in a very soft voice, “10:15”   
With this Charles glared at her, “Your gonna sit here all this time just because you can’t face my son?”   
She swallowed and forced herself to look at the older man, “It’s not that, it’s that I know he won’t let me come if he knew I had a flight.”  
“Charlie might be a lot of things, Darling, but his not unreasonable.” Charles said as he held on to the steering wheel.  
“I know Sir, but I also know that if I stayed till he could look at me go… I wouldn’t be able to.”  
“Then don’t.”  
“… Mr Bewley… I want to be part of this family… but before I can I need to love the idea of having this child just as much as Charlie loves the idea of being a Father, and I can’t do that unless if I force myself to take a beet and get my mind set on letting everything go to be the Mother this baby deserves.”  
“You speak of it as if this little gift is a curse.” Charles said eyeing her with a heavy heart.  
“And that’s exactly why I have to get my head together, I don’t want to wake up one morning to realize that I hate my child and myself because of it.”  
Charles nodded and then looked at her, “He’ll come looking for you.”  
“And I want him to, but I don’t want my feelings about this to ruin his, so hopefully by the time he does I would have grown into it…”  
“I can’t just leave you here for four hours to roam around this airport.”   
“There’s lots to do, I’ll be just fine.” She said smiling.  
He sighed, “Are you shore you don’t want him to come see you off?”  
She shook her head, “Please no… I can’t bear to watch him in that kind of dismay… Please Sir you need to make shore that he understands that I’m not leaving him, I just need some time to myself…”   
“Look, I’ll talk to him, but Charlie has a will of his own so when he calls, and trust me he will call, pick up the phone.”  
“I will…” With this Ashley leaned in and placed a soft kiss onto the older man’s cheek, “Thank you for everything and send my regards to Mrs Bewley.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Charlie… Please stay a few more days.” His mother begged as he shoved a pair of jeans into his suitcase.  
“I can’t mum, I’ve been gone from the company for more than two weeks, I need to get back to LA.”   
“Son, you need to give her some time, she said she would call when she’s ready.” Mrs Bewley begged as she folded one of his jackets over her arm.  
“Mom I’m gonna give her that time besides my people tell me that she booked a flight to Jacksonville when she left, so I’m thinking she’s at her folks, I promised to give her some time and that’s what I intend to do, but I can’t just sit here. I’m losing my mind, so I’m gonna go back home and try to concentrate on my company.”   
“And Andrew?” His mother asked as she handed him his stack of t-shirts, “ His been talking about spending his summer with you in LA.”  
“Andrew will be joining me, I told him his welcome to come and stay with me for as long as he likes, besides I think he will help me keep my mind busy when I get home at night. His been talking about training for that fun run that’s coming up.”  
“That’s nice, but Charlie you and Phillip need to start working at fixing things between the two of you.”  
“Philip stabbed me in the back in no way a brother should ever stab you in the back, his gonna have to do a lot better than making me coffee before I forgive him.” Charlie hissed as he shoved his last clothes into his bag.   
“His trying to make it up to you Charlie.”  
“Mom just let it go please.” Charlie said and closed his bag up.

One Week Later

Ashley sat up to the sound of the knock on her door, her fingers letting go of the Algerian love knot around her neck. “Yes?” She said with a weak voice as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.   
A moment later the door swung wide open making a hard noise as it slammed into the wall.  
“Oops! My bad.” A young man of about 27 said as he stepped into the room with two bowls in hand. He was dressed in black and orange Motocross gear with the jacket tied off around his hips to expose the west he was wearing underneath, with dark shortly cropped brown hair and big green eyes in a high cheek-boned face.  
“Hi Tucker…” Ashley said with a weak smile.  
“You’re freaking mom out by not coming down for lunch today.” He said as he took a seat next to her.  
“Sorry, I lost track of time…”  
“Sis, don’t you think it’s time you told them? I mean you can’t hide your belly forever.”  
“Tucker I just, I just can’t do that to them, not yet.” Ashley said as fresh tears formed in her blue-brown eyes.  
“Ash their your parents, they’ll understand.”   
“Yes, they’ll understand that I’m having a baby out of wedlock and that the Father is someone they have never met.”  
“Ash, call him, I’m shore a man of his stature won’t have a problem coming here to sit down with our parents and face the music, he has just as much part in this as you do, and if his as keen on being a Father as you say he is, he should be here with-“  
“Tucker stop it, Charlie isn’t here because I asked him not to come, all he wants is to take responsibility for our baby.” Ashley said angrily and stabbed at her ice-cream.  
“Then why are you sitting here crying , Ashley not many men will give up the playboy life to start a family.”  
“Tucker stop, you have no idea about what’s happening so please stop acting like it.” Ashley said as she pushed her bowl into his hand, please just leave me alone.”  
****

“Thanks man…” Charlie said as he paid the cabbie as the car came to a stop in front of the big family house in an suburb in Jacksonville.   
Drawing his travel bag over his right shoulder Charlie made his way over to the front door as he could feel the last bit of heat from the day kissing the back of his neck.  
Taking a deep breath Charlie stuck out his finger and stabbed at the doorbell.  
His heart picking up pas as he realized it had been a week since he had heard from Ashley, and he feared that things were about to turn even worse, he wasn’t shore what exactly he would do if she told him to get lost, but all he knew for shore was that he wouldn’t survive if she did.

“Yes?” A woman of late 40s or mid 50s asked as she opened the door and Charlie knew at once that she was Ashley’s mother, for they shared the same dark hair and a beauty that would not fade with age.  
“Good afternoon Mrs Greene,” Charlie said as he held out his hand to the older woman, “My name is Charlie Bewley, I was hoping to have a moment with Ashley?”  
“Charlie?” The older woman said as she looked him over, “My, but the magazines don’t do you justice.” She said with a worm smile.  
“Why thank you.” Charlie said smiling, “Is Ashley home?” He just couldn’t stop himself from asking again, he wanted to see her so badly, hold her close and tell her that everything was going to be okay.  
With a sigh Mrs Greene folded her hands in front of her small waist, “Look Charlie, I sympathise with you, I can see that this fight has both you and my daughter in dark waters, but I’m afraid Ashley hasn’t much been up for any company.”   
“I’m not here to upset her any more than I already had, Ma’am, but please…” Charlie fell quite as Ashley and tucker came down the stairs. Even dressed in sweats, with her short-ish hair drawn back in a very messy pony-tail she still took his breath away, and the fact that she was hugging her still flat tummy with her small hands didn’t help his case anymore.  
Charlie watched out of the corner of his eye as Mrs Greene turned to follow his gaze, as he watched as Ashley stepped of the last step and ran into his arms.  
“Charlie…” She whispered as he closed his arms around her and kissed at her hair.   
“I’m right here Gorgeous.” He whispered back as he just held her close.  
“I was beginning to lose hope.” She said as she lifted her head to find his eyes.  
“I don’t understand?” Charlie said as he stroked at her cheek.  
“I thought you gave up on me, do you have any idea how hard it’s been not to call, especially since I still managed to run your office from my PDA?”  
“Ash… wait, this, coming here to your folks, telling me not to call… it was a test?”  
“My heart knew that you would come, that you would keep your promise, but I needed to be shore, and now I think I can do this, as long as you do it with me.”  
“Aw Gorgeous, I told you that I wasn’t going anywhere, especially not now.” Charlie said smiling at her, and to think he nearly died this week, if he onley knew it was a test.  
“Alright why do I feel like you kids are talking in code?” Mrs Greene asked frowning as she looked at the happy reunited couple.  
Ashley turned to look at her mother and at Tucker whom was still standing at the stairs with his arms crossed as he looked Charlie over like a protective Father. “Is dad in the garage?” She asked as she took Charlie’s bag from him and sat it down against the wall.  
“Yes, you know your Father and the obsession with that damn car.”  
“Tuck, would you please call him?” Ashley asked as her mother stepped away to go poet on the kettle.  
****

Charlie felt quit uncomfortable where he was seated between Ashley and her brother Tucker at the dining table, He knew that telling her folks that Ashley was expecting his baby was going to be hard but now as the room’s silence was only broken by the sound of cutlery coming down on marble plates, his heart sank to his feet.  
If he was feeling the way he was, what was Ashley feeling like right now? With one hand Charlie took hold of the hand she was cradling in her lap and squeezed it lightly in the attempt to make her feel more at ease, but her broken smile gave her pain away.  
“Have you kids desided what you’re going to do about this?” Mr Greene finely broke the silence.   
“Well Sir,” Charlie said after swallowing at his broccoli, “Ashley and I haven’t really had the chance to talk yet, but I ashore you that I fully intend to take responsibility-“  
“Of cause you will!” the former Marian spat, “You got my daughter into this you little prick!”  
“Joe stop it…” Michele said softly at her husband, “This isn’t helping the matter.”  
“Daddy please…” Ashley begged as her father continued to glear at Charlie.  
“Do you intend to get married?” Joe asked in a brutal tone as he carved at his peace of stake, “Or do you intend to make a break for it as soon as you get the chance?”  
“Joseph, stop it, now!” Mrs Greene said in warning.  
“No, it’s okay,” Charlie said lifting a hand, “Mr Greene, you have all the right in the world to be afraid for your daughter, I am too. Sir I know that you don’t know me, and that you have no reason to trust anything I am saying, but I love your daughter and I want to start this family with her. I’m not saying that it will be easy, nothing worth waiting for ever is, but what I do know, is that no matter what waits for us in the future, I will never leave your daughter to fend for herself.”  
“That’s what you say now.” Tucker said under his breath and at once Mr Greene raised a hand to his son.  
“See not even my son was impressed with that speech.”  
With a sigh Charlie looked between the two men and was about to say something when Ashley suddenly found her feet.  
“Come on Charlie, where leaving, clearly the men in my family can’t see how happy I am you’re here, and I’m not gonna let you sit through this.” Ashley said and pulled at Charlie’s hand.  
“Ashley, sit down!” Joe hissed as he glared at his daughter.  
“No Daddy, Not as long as you keep treating Charlie the way you are.” Ashley said standing her ground as she waited for Charlie to find his feet.  
“Where gonna talk about this whether you like it or not young lady.” Her father spoke as he pointed his fork at her.  
“Fine-” Ashley said as tears stung at her eyes.  
“Ash, gorgeous it’s okay,” Charlie said in a soft voice near her ear, I don’t mind, your folks have all the right to hate me right now.” He said as his hand closed around hers where he had come to a stand next to her.  
“No, no they don’t, not when I’m about to have your baby. Dad, Mom, Tucker, you guys need to swallow this, because there’s no way I am leaving Charlie, no way that he is leaving me and there’s no way where getting rude of our baby either-“   
“We would never expect that of you sweetheart.” Michele said with ease.  
“I’m not done,” Ashley said with a stern voice, “Charlie and I will be heading back to LA, where he and I will decide what is the best thing to do for us right now, as for getting married, yes I intend to spend the rest of my life with one man, which means that I am not about to rush into it with Charlie. The fact stands that Charlie and I don’t know one another nearly well enough to rush into this, so no Daddy, we will not be getting married at this point-“ She lifted a hand just as her Father was about to protest, her other hand coming up and cupping around Charlie’s mouth, where he too was about to say something, “But that doesn’t mean that we won’t settle down at a later time. So either you as my family promises not to take a hit at Charlie again for the time we will be staying, or Charlie and I will be leaving right now.” 

Dinner kind of came to an end after that and as Ashley helped her mother to clean up the kitchen Charlie was dragged into the garage along with Tucker and Mr Greene.  
Still pretty much very uncomfortable, things took a fast turn as soon as Charlie took interest in the 1970 dodge charger found in the middle of the garage and Mr Greene tended to worm up torts Charlie at once.  
Stroking his hand over the top of the smove hood of the amazing machine Charlie’s eye caught the sight of the dirt-bike at the back of the garage. “I take it that beauty over there is yours Tucker?” He said as he through a quick glance at Tucker’s Motocross gear.  
“Don’t tell me you know bikes to, because frankly then I’m getting a swat team out on your ass,” Tucker said slightly annoyed that Charlie seemed so well defined, “Cause frankly that’s not fucking normal.”  
“No, Tuck,” Charlie said with a laugh, “What I know of bikes are dangerous, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t enjoy them.” He said as he walked over to the black and orange death on wheels.  
“It’s Tucker to you, Richie-Rich.”  
With a fake smile Charlie continued on to look down on the bike. “You ride her often?”   
“All the time, I was suppose to take her out on the truck to get into the run for Supper Cross Championships coming up next month, but she broke down on me today and there’s no way I can get in as a Privateer anyway.” Tucker said disappointed and picked up a wrench and cleaned it down with a cloth.   
“Privateer?” Charlie asked as he watched Tucker’s broken reaction.   
“Honda, Yoshimura Suzuki and Legends, are some of the big leagues and then you have your Privateers,” Joe said leaning against the Dodge, “Folks like me and you whom happens to have a passion for the race and a bike of our own to try and win the championships for ourselves. It hasn’t happened a lot but once and a while a Privateer does make the dream and finishes the race first. Tucker here has been trying every year since he was a senior in high school.”  
“But not this year Papp’s.”  
“Can’t she be fixed up in time?” Charlie asked frowning.  
“Shore, but it’s not the bike that’s the problem.” Tucker said as he placed the cleaned wrench back down.  
“Entrains fee?” Charlie asked as he watched the two men.  
“No, Yha shore the price is up this year, but no it’s not that.” Tucker said before his Father could comment.  
“Then what’s the problem?”  
“What’s it to you Blondie.” Tucker hissed.  
“I like to sponsor sports, I happen to be a big sportsman myself so I like to support other sportsmen.” Charlie said as he tried not to pay attention to Tucker’s hostility.   
“No you don’t, trust me you don’t want to sponsor this, it’s not just a onetime thing and its really big cash. The last race for this year is on 19 October in Las Vegas, NV and then you’ll have to Keep sponsoring all the way through till the 3de of May 2014 and it’s all across the country.” Tucker said with his green eyes locked on the blue of Charlie’s.  
“Give me a list, a list with your Schedule, Tuning costs, unseen breakdowns, the accommodations you usually make use of, food and even new parts, entrains fees and whatever ells you have lined up for this Championship and I’ll take a look at it.” Charlie said with a smile.  
“Maybe I didn’t make myself clear Bewley, I don’t want your fucking money.” Tucker hissed while Mr. Greene watched quietly between the two young men.   
“It’s not a bribe Tucker…” Charlie said with a sigh.  
“Yha, then what is it, Richie-Rich.”  
“A business proposal.”   
“A business proposal?” Tucker said raising a eye brow.  
“Yes. Look, Brand your gear and bike with my name as you’re sponsor and do your best when you’re out on that truck and I promise you I’ll keep sponsoring you every year.”  
“Why?” Tucker said sceptically, “Why would you do that if I don’t win, you’ll be losing money.”  
“I have no need for money Tucker, I make more than 10 000 dollars every hour of the day, money isn’t the problem, look you have talent, you wouldn’t still be out on that track if you didn’t and I can see that you give it you’re all, all the time, what do you have to lose.”  
“You still haven’t told him what you get out of all of this.” Joe said in a quite brutal voice where he still stood leaning against the Dodge.  
“Publicity.” Charlie said simply.  
“Oh I see,” Tucker said, “You crave attention, love to be the centre of it don’t you Bewley.”  
“There’s nothing fun about having the press all over your ass every second of the day but this kind of publicity is good for business.”  
“A list?” Tucker said after a long moment of silence.  
“Yes, look think about it and when you’re ready to talk just e-mail the list to Ashley and I’ll take a look at it.” Charlie said as he let go of the bike and stuck his hands in his jean pockets…

With his back to Tucker, Charlie heard as the bedroom door made a soft squeaking noise when someone came sneaking in.  
“No Ash, go back to bed.” Tucker mumbled in the dark and Charlie couldn’t help but smile.  
“Please Tucker, you can go sleep in my room.” Ashley begged in the dark as Charlie could feel her making her way onto the bed and wiggling herself in between the two of them.  
“jesus, Ashley!” Tucker protested and swung himself out of bed, you owe me.” Tucker said and stormed out of the room with his pillow and closed the door behind him.  
“Ha! Victory.” Ashley giggled and wrapped her arm around Charlie as he was still with his back to her.  
“Your being a very naughty girl,” Charlie said with a broad smile as he shifted on to his other side so that he could face her, “Your Dad is gonna kill me in the morning.”  
“I won’t tell if you don’t tell.” Ashley smiled in the dark as she leaned in and found his lips, “I missed you so much.” She whispered into his mouth.  
“I missed you to Gorgeous, but this is a very bad idea.”   
“I won’t wake the neighbours,” she said softly as she drew her hand down the length of his chest down to the strap of his pyjama-bottoms.  
“Ash no.” Charlie said laughing as he took a grip on her wrist, not here, not in Tucker’s bed, with your folks just next door. Your Dad hates me enough as it is.”  
With a giggle she lifted her hand back up to his chest, “Okay you win.” She said and cuddled into his warm chest. “You and Tucker seemed so uncomfortable sharing a bed.” She said with another giggle.  
“Yha, you should have seen his face when you’re mother said we had to share, I think he would have preferred the couch.” Charlie said with a smile as he stroked his fingers through her hair.  
“Can we go home tomorrow?” She asked softly   
“Ash, it’s okay I can handle myself we can stay as long as you want.”  
“I don’t want to stay, I’ve been here to long I want to go home with you now.”  
“Okay,” Charlie said kissing at her forehead, “I’ll make shore that we get to leave before sunset.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Ash… Did you honestly just come here to test me?” Charlie asked with a whisper.  
“Yes, although, I really did need time to get use to the idea of becoming a mother, knowing how much you want this I had to be shore that I could make this worthwhile to you, I needed to be at least half as ready as you are when this baby comes, because when it does it’s not just gonna need a loving daddy, but a mommy whom will give him or her all the love and care he or she deserves.”  
“You’ll be a wonderful Mother, you don’t have to worry about that in any way.”  
“I hope so…”


	8. Chapter 8

“What’s this?” Ashley asked as Charlie handed her a beautiful little wooden box where he stood in her apartment living room after giving her a hand with her bags.  
“I know that you might think that its way to soon for this, but I would really like you to think about it.” Charlie said as he watched her go pail as she took the little box.  
With her throat gone dry at the idea that Charlie was about to ask her to marry him she opened the box with a shaky hand onley to find a key paced down into the soft blue silk of the box.  
“I Don’t understand…” she said with a blush as she looked up into his eyes from beneath her lashes.   
“I want you to move in with me Ash…” Charlie said softly as he stroked at her cheek…

Thinking back at that moment, Ashley had no idea why it had taken 2 weeks to say yes to his offer and now as she sat in front of 3 half empty boxes in his living room she even hated that she had taken so long. Another 2 weeks wasted away from him…  
“Here you go Gorgeous.” Charlie said placing down her glass of juice as he came down on his knees next to her. He looked so comfortably sexy in his casual were of shorts and a golf-shirt with flip-flops.   
“Thank you,” She said as she closed her hand around his upper arm and found his lips passionately.   
“Ummm,” He mound as he drew away, “What was that for?”  
“Just for being so patient.”  
“You should know by now I’ll wait for you, for an eternity.” Charlie said with the broadest smile and kissed her once more.

“Where’s Andrew?” Ashley asked as Charlie watched her come down the stairs dressed in the white summers dress he had bought her back in London.  
“He went out, actually I think he met a girl the other night at that beach party,” Charlie said as he came over and helped her to zip up her dress, “You ready to go?”   
“To be honest I’m a bit nerves…” She admitted as she leaned into his chest where he was still dressed in his shorts and golf-shirt.  
“I’ll be with you every step of the way and you’re gonna love Addison, she’s the best paediatric in the country.” Charlie said stroking at her hair.

Going to the hospital and meeting Addison turned out to be a lot more fun than Ashley anticipated.  
Alison turned out to be a surprise to Ashley she was extremely beautiful with natural looking dark red hair and beautiful blue eyes. Ashley could tell not onley was Addison a very confident, smart, and poised woman but also a warm and kind person who is very dedicated to her work, all and all Ashley really liked her, just like Charlie had promised.  
As for the soon to be Father at her side never leaving her hand for a second Ashley thought that Charlie would start jumping up and down at any moment, that is until Addison made it clear that she will be using a probe to view the little one as it was still too soon to use the sonar. The poor man became so pale Ashley thought he might pass-out on her, but to her relief he just became very quiet and held on to her hand tighter than before.

“Are you okay?” Ashley asked as Charlie opened the passenger door to his mustang, looking at his still pale face she started to wonder if it was more than just about what happened in the hospital.   
“Yes,” He said smiling at her warmly as he run his knuckles down her soft cheek, “I’m fine, how about you?”  
“I thought you were gonna pass-out on me in there.” She whispered softly as she leaned into his touch.  
“Aw I’m sorry Gorgeous, I just wasn’t expecting well… that…”  
“Maybe, a late lunch- early dinner will do us both good.”  
“Malibu Beach Inn Hotel” Charlie asked with a smile, “We can sit outside away from the kitchen?”  
“I’d love that, but can we meet up with Andrew, I’m worried about him, he hasn’t been home much…” Ashley said worriedly as she got into the car.  
“Shore,” Charlie said with a smile, “I’ll give him a call on the way.” He said wanting to close the door but paused and smiled down on her broadly, “Your such a mama bear.”  
“Oh shut up and get me to my dinner Mr Bewley!” Ashley laughed and closed her door for him…

“Andrew, what on earth happened to your face!” Charlie said with big blue eyes while getting to his feet as his younger brother came over to the table where he and Ashley had been waiting.  
“I’m fine…” Andrew bluffed as he hooked a pair of sunglasses to his shirt, as he tried to side step a worried Charlie.  
“Hi!” Charlie protested as Andrew ducked from his incoming hand, “Let me see that…” He said more tamed and took a hold on Andrew’s chin as he looked his blue eye and broken nose over.  
“I said I’m fine!” Andrew hissed and slapped at Charlie’s touch and took a seat, avoiding Ashley’s eyes as he picked up the menu, “So what’s good here?”  
“What happened brother,” Charlie asked again as he took in his seat closer to Ashley, “Talk to us.”  
With a defeated shrug Andrew looked up at Charlie through his black-swollen eye, “That girl I’ve been taking out… turns out she has a very big and very pissed off boyfriend…”  
“Language,” Ashley said firmly while her eyes betrayed her sympathy.  
“Sorry… anyway, she played me…”  
“What do you mean she played you?” Charlie asked frowning as he sat forward, leaning onto the table with his arm.  
“She knew whom I was, who you are and … look just leave it, it doesn’t matter…” Andrew said looking down.  
“Played you for what Andrew?” Ashley asked while she entwined her hand with this of Charlie’s under the table.   
“I suppose that the plan was to get some cash out of me, or Charlie, I guess her man couldn’t handle her being with me even if it was to play me.”  
With a sigh Charlie looked away and back to his brother, “I’m sorry bro, I know you really liked her.”  
“It’s fine, I’m just glad he lost it, imagine if she did manage to get that money out of me, I would never have looked you in the eye again.”  
“It’s just money Andrew, as long as you’re safe I’m happy.” Charlie said as he reached over and took a hold of the back of Andrew’s neck, giving it a loving squeeze.  
With a light smile Andrew returned his eyes back to the menu, I’m starving, what’s good here?” 

Andrew really seamed torn up over what happened, I hope his okay...” Ashley said softly as Charlie pooled away into traffic leaving the Hotel behind them.  
“His a strong man, he’ll be just fine, we just need to give him his space for a wail, he doesn’t like being mothered.” Charlie said with a light smile and reached over to place his hand on her thigh, but his blue eyes betrayed his concern for his younger self.  
“Okay, I won’t mother him, don’t speed to fast about 2 blocks from home I want to show you something.” Ashley said as she placed her hand on top of his.  
“Oh yha, what is it?” Charlie said as she watched his eyes light up with excitement, she loved to watch the anticipation grow in him while she refused to give it away, resulting in Charlie speeding up just to get there sooner.   
“Charlie!” She giggled, “Slow down, I promise it will wait for you.”  
“Tell me when to slow down.”  
“How about now?” Ashley said smiling, “Really Charlie it’s no big deal.”  
“Hi, anything you want to share with me is a big deal.”  
With a smile Ashley just shook her head and watched as he continued to speed down the high way, slowing down as soon as they reached their neighbourhood.  
“Are we close?” He asked excited, the same smile on his face the night he first looked at her from across the club floor.  
“You can pool over at the turn after the 3de cross over.” Ashley said smiling as he once again speeded up and came to a slow stop at the corner like she said, his eyes searching their surroundings curiously.  
“I love this house, I’ve been looking at it every time we come home, and I just wanted to see it while standing still. Ashley said as she turned her head to her left looking over to a beautiful house.  
It was a two story red-brick home with a grey Roth and great white windows. The right side of the second story was in white, like it was built latter on, while looking over the porch Roth and over the street. The porch lined off with white wooden railings exposing a white wooden swing-bench set in the shadow of the tree next to the house. The white stone-drive-way led around to two big white garage doors and a foot path leading past the small garden against the front of the home all the way up to the front door steps. Purple flowers filing the window sills, while 2 smaller trees where set in the front yard with green grass running around the entire yard.

Ashley swung her head around the moment she heard Charlie’s door pop open, “What are you doing?” She asked frowning.  
“Let’s see if anyone is home.” Charlie said smiling innocently and came around to open her door.  
“Charlie no.”  
“Don’t you want to see the inside?” He asked smiling even wider if it was even possible.  
“Charlie...”  
“I do.” He said and pooled her out of the car with both hands.  
“Just a quick peek...” Ashley said unevenly and allowed him to lead her onto the white stone drive-way and over to the front door.  
Her blue brown eyes taking in every inch of the home she had fallen in love with.  
“Taking a deep breath Ashley felt her heart skip a beat as she heard footsteps coming down the hall after Charlie had rang the bell.

“Yes?” A man in his late 50’s asked as he looked at Charlie and Ashley curiously where they stood on his porch, Ashley looking at the beautiful swing-bench with bright green pillows set down on it with a coffee table of the same design stood to its side.  
“Hello, My Name, is Charlie and this is my wife Ashley,” Charlie greeted the man while Ashley looked at him with big blue eyes, “We live a few blocks away and my wife has simply fallen in  
love with your home.”  
“Yes the older man said with a proud smile, it’s quite something.”  
“Could we be so bold and ask if you’d be so kind for us to see the inside?” Charlie asked casually.  
“Umm, I see no reason why not, just excuse the mess in the kitchen my five and granddaughter are making cupcakes.”  
“Thank you.” Charlie said smiling and lead Ashley into the home with a smile after the man had stood to the side.  
The hall between the front door and the stair case about 15 steps from the door was consistent of big wall-book shelf’s cornering off the hall with books from top to bottom, a half wall set in between the door and the stairs with a huge fish tank taking up its space with beautiful tropical fish and a very detailed sunken ship with a thresher at the bottom of the tank. Against the half wall was a coffee table with a beautiful fresh bouquet of flowers set in the centre just below the line of the fish tank with magazines set at the sides.   
Passing the half wall on to the stairs left side was a sitting room with handmade wooden sofas the pillows maid up from colourful pillows of orange and brown with a fire place and a TV set up just above it. The dining room table was found beyond the fire place deeper into the home, leading you strait into the kitchen when side stepping the vintage table set, the kitchen was pleasantly spacious, with white build in cubits and a light wooden centre counter with matching chars and bright curtains at the windows.  
At the modern built in stove and oven Charlie and Ashley found an lady in her late 50’s with a young girl of about 7 standing on a stepping ladder next to her granny, her heart shaped face messy with baking powder. The kitchen filed with the scent of chocolate and berries.   
“Evening.” She greeted frowning as she allowed the young girl to lick at the mixing spoon.  
“You have a lovely home, my wife and I just want to take a quick look.”  
“Shore...” She said with a kind but curios smile, the little one not paying much attention to the two strangers.  
Looking out the window both Ashley and Charlie lingered at the sight of the built in BBQ and its inviting under Roth sitting aria and a sliding door separating it from the beautiful back yard, which had a fence-off pool.  
“Great for get together, especially when you have small kids to worry about.” The older man said smiling.   
“I’d say...” Charlie said with a distant mind which made Ashley wonder what was going on inside that busy head of his, “How many bedrooms?” Charlie asked suddenly as he brought his head back around.  
“Four, five if you count the cottage in the back.” The older man said with a touch of worry to his raspy voice.  
“Office?” Charlie asked a bit to business like fore Ashley’s taste.  
“Yes... I could show you upstairs...”  
“Actually,” Charlie said smiling down on Ashley whom was frowning up at him, “I think I’ve seen enough,” and then he reached for the pen in his golf-shirt pocket and made a swirl with it on a note pad lying on the dining room table, tore the page free and held it out to the older man, “I know you’re not in the market, but we’d love to buy this house from you, you’ll find that my offer is well above what it’s worth compared to the market prices.   
Looking at Charlie with big brown eyes, the older man moved his eyes over to his wife whom had came over silently the moment Charlie gave the note to the man, He showed her the note too and she gasped, “Your crazy...” the man said stunned as he met Charlie’s eyes.  
“When it comes to my wife, yha I am, look, your kids are out of the house, you have no need for a home of this scale, you’ll be happier with something smaller...” Charlie said with a business manner but yet with a sense of respect for the older man.  
“People don’t say no to you, do they...” His wife said with a slight glare  
“It’s not something I hear often, take a day if you have to but I really hope you take it.”  
Looking at the older man and his wife as they stepped to the side Ashley glared at Charlie, “You’re unbelievable!” She hissed silently.  
“Are you telling me you don’t want this house.”  
“Charlie your practically kicking them out.”  
“It’s what I do best gorgeous.”  
“Fine I’ll feel guilty for both of us.”  
“It’s not that bad.” Charlie said with a laugh and kissed her head as he drew her into his side the elderly couple making their way back over.  
“Very well,” the older man said his arm around his wife, “we’ll take it, but we’d like two months to find something else.”  
“Deal,” Charlie said smiling broadly as he shook the man’s hand, “I’ll have the papers set up and meet with you somewhere within the week.”

“Wife?” Ashley asked with a hint of fake anger as Charlie opened the car door for her outside their soon to be new home.  
Taking her hand Charlie pooled her in under his arm and sat her up against the mustang, “You bet yha pretty little arse, if you think I’m buying house with my pregnant girl just to play house you’re wrong. I want it all, the house the child, the ring and you wearing a replica with something shiny on the top, so the hole world can see you’re mine.  
“Charlie...” Ashley said with a gash, “I’d love that, but what you just did was wrong.”  
“Ash...” He said as his hand came up and stroked at her cheek, “I’ve seen the way you look at our place, you hate that house and you hate all the concrete, all the modern open designs. I’ve seen you’re apartment, you like cosy, homey and inviting and my house is nothing like that except for my photos. Besides I can’t see us raising a family in a place like that. This house, this will be more than a house, it will be our home, with kids laughing in the back yard with Sunday BBQ with the folks and mommy reading stories on the wooden floors in front of the fireplace on rainy days while daddy tries his best to fix a broken toy or build a dollhouse.”  
With a gushy-giggle Ashley stroked at his hair while meeting his eyes, a dollhouse, does that mean you’re hoping that it’s a girl?  
“Baby if she’s anything like you, because Lord help us if she’s anything like me...” He laughed, “I’d love to have a little girl whom I could watch ballet residuals of or find myself dozing off only to wake up to pink nail polish on my nails, but I wouldn’t say no to a boy whom would play touch rugby with his old man.”  
“You really can’t wait to be a Father, can you?” Ashley said more to herself as her smile faded in fear of disappointing him, or worse her Child.  
“I can’t wait to be a Father as long as you are the mother, you’ll be great gorgeous.”  
“I hope I have enough time to convince myself.”  
Smiling tenderly Charlie leaned down and kissed her softly, “I love you.”  
“I love you to.”


End file.
